Une Rose ensanglantée pour une Princesse
by Ayuminata
Summary: Dans le Japon du XIXème siècle, une série de meurtres étranges terrorise Karakura, une petite ville où rien n'échappe à la rumeur. Orihime, jeune bourgeoise orpheline pense que ceci est l'œuvre d'un meurtrier assoiffé de sang, mais... C'était sans compter sa rencontre avec Ulquiorra, un nouveau venu en ville qui semble pour le moins mystérieux... Il changera sa vie à tout jamais...
1. Prologue

Salut les gens, ça faisait longtemps :) Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic de Bleach que j'ai fini depuis belles lurettes. En fait, j'avais crée un blog Skyrock il y'a quelques mois dans lequel j'avais écrit cette histoire. C'était un blog dédié aux couples de Bleach et mon pseudo était Best-Couples-of-Bleach, quelqu'un a djà vu? Seulement j'ai dû supprimer ce blog par manque de temps et de lecteurs, évidemment donc voilà. Pour cette histoire j'ai adopté le style théâtral, j'espère que ça perturbera pas trop. Je postes aujourd'hui le prologue et le premier chapitre et j'essaierais de publier un chapitre tous les soirs jusqu'à l'épilogue ;) Sinon venez lire cette fic svp, voici le lien: s/9611951/1/Final-Fantasy-Bleach-Gros-bordel-dans-un-bahut-anormal je veux savoir si je la continue ou pas, c'est un cross over de Bleach et Final Fantasy. Voili, voilou tout est dit.

Titre: Une Rose ensanglantée pour une Princesse

Pairing: Ulquiorra/Orihime

Disclaimer: Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Prologue:**

**Il faisait nuit sur cette grande forêt qui perdait ses feuilles. L'automne et le froid s'y installaient peu à peu et la pleine lune** avait** surgie. Une jeune fille courrait dans ses bois effrayants. Elle avait peur, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle était poursuivie. Traquée. Par quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, elle devait fuir sans se retourner. Soudain, elle sentit la présence derrière elle se rapprocher de plus en plus. "Il" n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Elle se prit le pied dans une racine d'arbre et tomba bien malgré elle sur le sol. Elle était à présent et totalement à sa merci. C'était trop tard. L'homme vêtu de noir s'accroupit près d'elle. Elle pouvait distinguer ses yeux rouges comme le sang briller dans cette obscurité à demi-totale.**

**?:** Et bien, on voulait m'échapper? Saches qu'aucune de mes victimes n'échappent à mon sillage.

**Il l'a prit violemment par les épaules et la jeune fille supplia:**

**Jeune fille:** Non, je vous en prie, épargnez-moi!

**?:** C'est ça, supplie-moi j'adore ça.

**Sans attendre, il planta ses crocs acérés dans le cou de la malheureuse qui hurla de douleur. Une fois sa besogne accomplie, l'homme se lécha les lèvres.**

**?:** C'était exquis. Ah, les jeunes vierges sont si... Appétissantes. Oui, il me faut plus de jeunes filles pour assouvir ma soif.

**Puis, il se volatilisa laissant le cadavre de sa victime tel quelle...**


	2. Chapitre 1: De bien étranges personnes

**Chapitre 1: De bien étranges personnes**

**Le soleil s'était levé à Karakura, une petite ville très animée du Japon. Nous étions en 1870 et comme tous les jours, les gens grouillaient dans les rues, les enfants jouaient dans les jupes de leur mère et le commerce fonctionnait à merveille. Orihime Inoue sortit avec sa soeur adoptive Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime avait de longs cheveux roux, des yeux tirant sur le gris et une poitrine assez généreuse pour ses seize ans. Elle aimait porter de jolies robes de couleur vives. Aujourd'hui elle avait opté pour du rouge, une couleur qui lui allait à merveille. Ses parents ont été tués il y a dix ans dans un accident de voiture et ce sont les parents de sa meilleure amie Tasuki qui l'ont recueillie. Depuis, les deux jeunes filles se considèrent comme soeurs. La famille Arisawa tout comme les Inoue est bourgeoise et vit dans un magnifique manoir transmi de génération en génération.**

**Tatsuki:** J'ai lu le journal ce matin. Une autre jeune fille a été retrouvée morte dans le bois.

**Orihime:** Encore? C'est la cinquième si j'me souviens bien.

**Tatsuki:** Sa ne me rassure pas tout ça.

**Orihime:** Il faut éviter de se promener trop tard le soir. Mais tout de même, ces meurtres sont bien étranges... Des jeunes filles vidées de leur sang avec une sorte de morsure sur la gorge.

**Tatsuki:** Aucun doute, ce sont des vampires qui sont derrière tout ça.

**Orihime:** Roo, voyons Tatsuki, ne me dis pas que tu crois à tous ces contes pour bonnes femmes.

**Tatsuki:** Moi je te dis que la forêt est maudite et hantée par ces horribles créatures. Et je te paries que le conte Aizen en est un.

**Orihime:** Tatsuki! Voyons, ne dis donc pas du mal de cet homme. Il est vrai qu'il a des tendances étranges mais de là à insinuer que c'est un vampire meurtrier, il ne faut pas exagérer.

**Tatsuki:** Avoues qu'il te fait peur à toi aussi.

**Orihime:** Bon, c'est vrai que son sourire me fait froid dans le dos et qu'il est étrange dans sa façon d'être, mais...

**Tatsuki:** Écoutes Orihime, quand nous allons à la librairie, qu'il y vient et qu'il te regarde... On dirait qu'il est sur le point de te dévorer en un instant. Fais bien attention à ne pas te retrouver seule avec lui.

**Orihime:** J'y veillerais ne t'en fais pas.

**Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la librairie et saluèrent Kisuke Urahara, le libraire étrange. Cet homme aux cheveux blonds, toujours avec son bos sur la tête avait quelques manies bizarres... Il semblerait qu'il connaisse beaucoup de choses sur les phénomènes paranormaux, la sorcellerie et la nécromancie.**

**Kisuke:** Bienvenue, mes demoiselles.

**Orihime:** Bonjour, M. Urahara.

**Tatsuke:** Bonjour.

**La rouquine se rendit devant une étagère remplie de vieux grimoires, suivie de près par son amie.**

**Tatsuki:** T'en as pas marre de toujours lire ces bouquins bizarres?

**Orihime:** Tu sais à quel point je trouves la sorcellerie fascinante et il n'y a pas que ça.

**Tatsuki:** Oui, oui je sais...

**Soudain, quelqu'un entra.**

**?:** Bien le bonjour, M. Urahara et mes demoiselles Arisawa et Inoue.

**Tous:** Bonjour, comte Aizen.

**Le comte Aizen est quelqu'un de très respecté en ville. Il est toujours vêtu de beaux costumes soignés. C'est un homme plutôt grand, aux yeux et aux cheveux marron plaqués en arrière ne laissant qu'une fine mêche brune pendre en travers de son visage à la peau si pâle. Mais c'est homme a également la réputation d'être un vampire, car il habite un grand manoir au fin fond de la forêt et les rumeurs racontent qu'il n'y vit pas seul comme il le prétend.**

**Aizen:** Et bien, et bien, je vois qu'il y a toujours les mêmes charmantes clientes ici.

**Orihime sourit et rougit puis un autre homme entra à son tour. Un inconnu accompagnant le conte totalement différent. Il avait la peau encore plus blanche qu'Aizen, ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et noir, ses yeux verts et d'ailleurs, les pupilles en étaient étrangement fendues comme celles d'un félin et deux grands traits tels des larmes semblaient couler de ses yeux mystérieux. Il arborait un air à la fois insondable et mélancolique mêlant l'indifférence et le désespoir. Mais qui était cet homme qui laissa Orihime et Tatsuki dans une surprise effarante?**

**Aizen:** (Posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme) Ah, laissez-moi vous présenter un de mes cousins éloignés. Voici Ulquiorra Shieffer. Il est de passage pour quelques semaines ici.

**Kisuke:** Dis-donc, M. le comte, vous nous ramenez beaucoup de membres de votre famille, ces temps-ci. D'abord, cette charmante femme blonde à la peau mâte et maintenant un cousin.

**Aizen:** Je suis ravi que Tia vous ai fait cet effet-là, M. Urahara. Elle vous passe le bonjour, elle est retournée chez elle avant-hier.

**Kisuke:** Hin, hin...

**Orihime:** *Sa alors...*

**Ulquiorra tourna la tête et croisa le regard timide de la rousse qui baissa les yeux en rougissant.**

**Tatsuki:** Sa va, Orihime?

**Orihime:** Euh, oui, ça va.

**Elle choisit un livre sur les vampires et se pressa pour rejoindre le comptoir du libraire mais soudain, le mystérieux individu la percuta et elle tomba au sol lâchant son livre au passage.**

**Ulquiorra:** (La regardant sans broncher) Désolé, femme.

**Orihime:** Hein?

**Aizen:** Ulquiorra, voyons! En voilà des façons de parler, on ne dit pas "désolé, femme", mais "je vous prie de m'excuser, ma demoiselle" ou "veuillez me pardonner, ma demoiselle".

**Ulquiorra:** Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

**Kisuke:** (pensif) Hin, hin...

**Aizen:** (Se tournant vers lui) Je vous prie de l'excuser, il n'a pas reçu de brillante éducation, malheureusement, mais je vais y remédier.

**Kisuke:** Oh, mais je n'en doutes pas, M. le conte.

**Aizen:** Ulquiorra, maintenant la moindre des choses c'est d'aider cette jeune fille à se relever, n'est-ce pas?

**Ulquiorra tendit sa main vers la jeune fille toujours perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regarda tout d'abord l'étrange personnage puis saisit sa main. Une main glacée comme une nuit d'hiver qui lui procura nombre de frissons dans le corps. Une fois debout, Ulquiorra ramassa son livre et le lui tendit.**

**Ulquiorra:** Tiens.

**Aizen:** Ulquiorra! On vouvoie les dames, ici.

**Ulquiorra:** Pardon. Tenez... Ma demoiselle.

**Kisuke:** *Y'a du progrès...*

**Tatsuki:** *Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet homme? Il ne semble pas humain...*

**Orihime se saisit du livre.**

**Orihime:** Merci... M. Shieffer.

**Aizen:** Viens, Ulquiorra.

**Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une étagère, tandis que les deux jeunes filles payèrent leurs bouquins.**

**Kisuke:** (Prenant le livre d'Orihime) Oh, quel bon choix. Rien de mieux pour s'instruire sur ce domaine.

**Orihime:** Ah oui?

**Kisuke:** Tout à fait. (Prend le livre de Tatsuki) Toujours aussi attirée par les romans.

**Tatsuki:** Ce n'est pas pour moi, vous le savez bien.

**Kisuke:** Je sais, passez le bonjour à votre mère pour moi.

**Tatsuki:** Je n'y manquerais pas.

**Elles sortirent ensuite et prirent la direction de la demeure Arisawa.**

**Tatsuki:** Il était temps que nous sortions d'ici. J'aime pas du tout ces types.

**Orihime:** C'est vrai que cet Ulquiorra Shieffer est étrange.

**Tatsuki:** Sa a l'air d'être un tueur surtout. Je me méfierais si j'étais toi.

**Orihime:** Pourtant il a quelque chose de... Fascinant.

**Tatsuki:** Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves quelque chose pour cet homme.

**Orihime:** Non, je dis juste qu'il me fascine, c'est tout. C'est comme si il était sans cesse en proie à un désespoir. Je ne sais pas comment dire...

**Tatsuki:** Ne dis rien et rentrons. Passons à autre chose.

**Pendant ce temps...**

**Ulquiorra et Aizen sortirent de la librairie avec une pile de livres en main.**

**Aizen:** Alors, que penses-tu d'Orihime.

**Ulquiorra:** En effet, elle a une odeur des plus enivrante.

**Aizen:** Tu vois, je savais bien qu'en te faisant sortir de ton trou, je te trouverais quelqu'un d'intéressant.

**Ulquiorra:** Pourquoi? Tu sais bien que je préfères sortir la nuit.

**Aizen:** Parfois, il vaut mieux se lier à une proie pour mieux la chasser. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu attirer autant de jeunes filles?

**Ulquiorra:** Je ne voîs pas l'intérêt de se lier d'amitié avec sa victime. On la chasse et puis c'est tout. Il n'y a aucun sentiment à avoir.

**Aizen:** Allons, Ulquiorra... Tu penses trop, dis-toi que cette fille va vite d'intéresser à toi et là... Tu pourras la cueillir entre tes griffes acérées...


	3. Chapitre 2: Mais qui est donc Ulquiorra

**Chapitre 2: Mais qui est donc Ulquiorra Shieffer?**

**Orihime ne cessait de penser à Ulquiorra depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Cet être mystérieux hantait ses pensées. Pourquoi? Tatsuki entra soudain dans le salon où la rouquine s'était installée et posa un journal sur la table basse sous ses yeux.**

**Orihime:** Oui?

**Tatsuki:** Lis la première page.

**La jeune fille jeta un œil sur le papier**

_"Un nouveau cadavre a été retrouvé ce matin aux abords de la forêt, à l'Est de la ville. Il s'agit de Rangiku Matsumoto, une jeune bourgeoise qui vivait seule. Les causes de son décès sont les mêmes que celles des précédentes jeunes femmes retrouvées mortes: son cou a été percé de deux trous desquels son sang s'est écoulé, mais étrangement, elle ne baignait pas dans une grande flaque sanglante comme si son sang aurait été aspiré. La police poursuit ses recherches sans grands résultats et tout porte à croire qu'il s'agirait d'une créature buveuse de sang à l'origine de ces crimes odieux."_

**Orihime:** (secouant la tête) Encore ces histoires de vampires à dormir debout... Même les journalistes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

**Tatsuki:** Avoues que ça devient de plus en plus étrange...

**Orihime:** Pour moi, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un meurtrier avide de jeunes filles qui jouit de leurs souffrances et que la police n'est pas fichue d'arrêter.

**Tatsuki:** Tu ne crois pas aux phénomènes paranormaux et pourtant tu lis des bouquins là-dessus. Tu lis aussi des romans sur les vampires, les sorcières et compagnie. Je ne te comprends pas.

**Orihime:** C'est simple, je m'intéresses à ces choses mais je sais qu'elles ne sont pas réelles. Les romans sur ces phénomènes me permettent de m'évader et d'user de mon imagination tandis que les autres livres sur le paranormal, je ne m'y intéresse que parce que je trouves toujours une raison rationnelle à ça.

**Tatsuki:** (Levant un sourcil) Ah oui, vraiment?

**Orihime:** Évidemment, il y a toujours une explication à tout dans ce monde.

**Tatsuki:** J'espère que tu as raison alors, mais cela ne m'empêches pas de me méfier de ce "cousin éloigné" d'Aizen. C'est pas le premier type bizarre qu'il nous ramène.

**Orihime:** Je trouves qu'il cache une sorte de désespoir intérieur, pas toi?

**Tatsuki:** Il me fait juste froid dans le dos. Bon, je vais demander à ce qu'on nous prépares le repas, il est bientôt midi. Au fait, mes parents ne reviendront de voyage qu'à la fin de la semaine.

**Orihime:** Encore leur travail? Ils doivent être surmenés.

**Tatsuki:** C'est pour ça que la maison doit être parfaite afin qu'ils puissent se reposer dès leur retour.

**Orihime:** Oui, tu as raison.

**Le lendemain après-midi...**

**La rousse sortit du manoir Arisawa avec un panier d'osier dans les mains. Elle portait une élégante robe orange à manches longues qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Elle se dirigea vers la librairie et y entra. Lorsque Kisuke la vit, il lui sourit.**

**Kisuke:** Mlle Inoue, vous voilà de retour.

**Orihime:** Bonjour, monsieur.

**La jeune fille s'approcha du comptoir.**

**Kisuke:** Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

**Orihime:** Disons que j'ai quelque chose de très délicat à vous demander.

**Kisuke:** Faîtes donc, je suis tout ouïe.

**Orihime:** C'est à propose de M. Aizen. Vous savez quelque chose sur sa famille?

**Kisuke:** Et bien, je sais qu'il descend d'une longue lignée de nobles et qu'il est très riche... Après des rumeurs courent comme quoi ce serait un buveur de sang, un être qui a la jeunesse éternelle. Cela dit, ces rumeurs sont peut-être fondées vu les gens bizarres qu'il amène avec lui ces temps-ci.

**Orihime:** Vous croyez réellement aux vampires, vous?

**Kisuke:** Je pratiques la nécromancie si vous voulez tout savoir.

**Orihime:** (En souriant) Arrêtez donc de me faire marcher, tout cela est irréel.

**Kisuke:** (S'approchant d'elle) Vous n'y croyez peut-être pas mais le jour où vous serez confronté à un individu aussi terrifiant qu'un vampire, vous serez bien obligée d'admettre que je dis la vérité.

**Soudain, quelqu'un entra... Et il s'agissait d'Ulquiorra!**

**Ulquiorra:** Bonjour...

**Orihime:** (Se retournant brusquement) Oh? B... Bonjour, M. Shieffer.

**L'homme s'approcha ce qui fit rougir la rouquine.**

**Ulquiorra:** Bonjour... Mlle... Inoue, c'est ça?

**Orihime:** Oui...

**Kisuke:** Bonjour, monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?

**Ulquiorra:** Mon maître... Non, je veux dire Sosuke m'a demandé de lui trouver ce livre.

**Il tendit un papier au libraire qui le prit et le consulta.**

**Kisuke:** Hum... Oui, je dois l'avoir quelque part, attendez un instant.

**Il sortit de derrière son comptoir et alla chercher dans une étagère plus loin le livre demandé. Orihime pensa alors que c'était l'occasion de soutirer quelque chose à Ulquiorra sur sa famille.**

**Orihime:** M. Shieffer?

**Ulquiorra:** (Sans la regarder) Hum?

**Orihime:** Je vais peut-être vous paraître indiscrète, mais... D'où venez-vous?

**Ulquiorra:** *Tu ne peux pas imaginer la distance qui nous sépare, femme.* De très loin.

**Orihime:** C'est-à-dire?

**Le jeune homme la regarda et Orihime détourna son regard. Plonger ses yeux dans ces étranges pupilles la mettait mal à l'aise.**

**Orihime:** Veuillez me pardonner.

**Ulquiorra:** Tu... Je veux dire, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, mademoiselle.

**Orihime:** (Rougissant) Ah...

**Kisuke:** Voilà, j'ai trouvé.

**Il donna le fameux bouquin à Ulquiorra qui paya ensuite.**

**Ulquiorra:** Merci.

**Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Orihime l'aborda de nouveau.**

**Orihime:** S'il vous plaît!

**Ulquiorra:** (Tournant la tête) Oui?

**Orihime:** Puis-je vous raccompagner chez vous?

**Ulquiorra:** Ce ne sont pas les hommes qui sont censés dire ça aux femmes?

**Orihime:** Oui, mais...

**Ulquiorra:** Désolé, Mlle Inoue mais je ne peux vous inviter chez moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sosuke le prendrait bien.

**Orihime:** Juste devant chez vous alors.

**Ulquiorra:** *Mais pourquoi insistes-tu, femme? Non, c'est NON!* Inutile d'insister, je suis pressé.

**Puis, il sortit laissant la rouquine derrière lui, perplexe.**

**Orihime:** Oh?

**Kisuke:** Dîtes-moi, mademoiselle. Vous semblez intéressée par son cas, n'est-ce pas?

**Orihime:** Il est si étrange.

**Kisuke:** Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais de lui. Croiser un homme de la famille d'un buveur de sang n'est jamais bon, surtout pour une jeune fille comme vous.

**Orihime:** Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. Je trouverais bien, j'en suis sûre. *Mais qui es-tu donc, Ulquiorra Shieffer?*


	4. Chapitre 3: Phénomène étrange

Hello chers lecteurs, veuillez m'excuser de ce retard monumental, disons qu'à cause de mon stage et de ma flemmardise je n'ai pas pu me pencher sur ma fic. Pourtant elle est bel et bien finit, j'ai juste à poster mes chapitres mais bon, en ce moment je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de ne rien faire. Donc pour me faire pardonner je vous poste aujourd'hui les chapitres 3, 4, 5 et 6 corrigés minutieusement mais il peut tout de même y avoir des fautes de frappe. Enfin bon, lisez, appréciez, reviewer, faîtes-moi part de vos impressions.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Phénomène étrange**

**Tous les habitants de la ville s'étaient réunis à un même endroit qui était en fait une ruelle dans laquelle la police avait fait une macabre découverte: une nouvelle victime de ce criminel mystérieux qui rôdait encore. Orihime, attisée par la curiosité s'était approchée et vit avec horreur que le cadavre cette fois-ci avait été dépecé. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et détourna la tête.**

**Orihime:** Quelle horreur...

**Elle entendit l'inspecteur Ukitake relater les faits.**

**Ukitake:** Bien, d'après ce qu'à constater le médecin légiste, son corps a été déplacé, les marques de ligature qu'elle a aux poignets portent à croire qu'elle était attachée et son corps à été tranché de part et d'autre par un couteau à double tranchant. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais celui-ci semble avoir été aspiré comme pour les autres victimes. C'est la première fois que je vois un tel carnage venant de ce tueur. Le degré d'horreur est très élevé.

**Orihime resta perplexe devant ces révélations mais fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Il s'agissait d'Aizen.**

**Aizen:** Quelle tragédie...

**Orihime:** (se retournant brusquement) Oh , c'est vous, M. Aizen.

**Aizen:** Vous me semblez bien pâle, Mademoiselle Inoue. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous approcher autant. Ce spectacle est... Insoutenable pour une jeune demoiselle telle que vous.

**Orihime:** Merci de vous soucier de moi mais ça va aller.

**Aizen:** Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant à ces meurtres?

**Orihime:** (surprise) Comment? Mais vous vous trompez, je ne m'intéresses pas du tout à ces meurtres. C'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi il y avait autant de gens réunis ici.

**Aizen:** Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ne vous mêlez pas de cette affaire.

**Orihime:** (fronçant les sourcils) Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça sur un tel ton?

**Aizen:** Oh mais je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien de fâcheux, Mademoiselle.

**Orihime commençait à se méfier d'Aizen. Tatsuki n'avait peut-être pas tort. Plus ça allait et plus il se dégageait de cet homme une angoisse. La jeune fille ne saurait la décrire mais les yeux brillants de son interlocuteur se traduisaient par une menace planante.**

**Orihime:** Votre cousin, M. Shieffer n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui?

**Aizen:** Si, il est dans les parages en train de trouver ses marques en ville. Il se pourrait qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

**Orihime:** Je vois...

**Aizen:** Pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui tout à coup?

**Orihime:** (gênée) Oh, pour rien... Sa fait une semaine que je ne l'ai plus vu traîner à la librairie.

**Aizen:** Oui, il sort de moins en moins... Au fait, sait-on qui est cette femme assassinée.

**Orihime:** Inspecteur Ukitake?

**Ukitake se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle.**

**Ukitake:** Mes hommages, Mademoiselle Inoue.

**Orihime:** Qui est cette pauvre malheureuse?

**Ukitake:** Il s'agit de Mademoiselle Soi Fon.

**Orihime:** Oh mon dieu!

**Aizen:** La pauvre...

**Ukitake:** J'imagine que tout le monde la connaissait l'appréciait.

**Orihime:** Oui, je la voyais de temps en temps à la librairie. Elle aimait passer du temps avec la compagne de M. Urahara, Mademoiselle Shiouin. Elles étaient très proches. C'est terrible...

**Ukitake:** Quoi qu'il en soit, nous enquêtons toujours. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous éloigner, nous allons transporter le cadavre.

**Pendant ce temps...**

**Ulquiorra se tenait loin devant la scène de crime, seul et pouvait sans peine remarquer l'objet de ses convoitises: une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse qui parlait avec la personne la plus proche qu'il connaisse.**

**Ulquiorra:** Sosuke... Qu'est-ce que tu complotes? Et toi espèce de brute sadique, tu ne pouvais pas être plus discret? Voilà où mènent les conséquences de tes actes...

**?:** Et bien, Ulquiorra, on dirait que tu t'amuses...

**Le jeune homme se retourna et vit un autre homme grand, musclé aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus. Il arborait un immense sourire.**

**Ulquiorra:** Grimmjow. Peut-on savoir depuis quand tu sors en plein jour?

**Grimmjow:** C'est la première fois depuis des lustres. Mais dis-moi, ça sent bon par ici. Tu comptes ramener un casse-croûte par hasard.

**Ulquiorra:** Ne te fais pas d'idées, je ne partage jamais mes proies.

**Grimmjow:** Quel dommage. Y'a comme une bonne odeur de femme pure et innocente dans le coin.

**Ulquiorra:** Tu ferais mieux de revenir ce soir si tu as soif à ce point.

**Grimmjow:** On verra bien. En tout cas, hier soir... J'en connais un qui s'est bien amusé.

**Il repartit dans la direction opposée en ricanant.**

**Ulquiorra:** Pathétique...

**Il ne cessait de regarder Orihime. Pourquoi s'intéressait-t-il tant à une simple humaine qui allait finir comme les autres, vidée de son sang. Il avait comme le sentiment d'être lié à elle et de vouloir la protéger? Protéger? Mais pourquoi voulait-il protéger une humaine? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Pourtant... Quelque chose clochait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Orihime Inoue...**

**Ulquiorra:** Mmm... (posant sa main sur son coeur) Se pourrait-il que...?

**Orihime s'était éloignée du tumulte de l'assassinat après avoir salué Aizen et Ukitake une dernière fois.**

**Orihime:** Je voudrais bien rentrer mais il faudrait que j'aille vérifier quelque chose avant. Je suis sûre que Tatsuki ne s'inquiètera pas.

**Sans plus attendre, la rouquine se dirigea vers la forêt tant redoutée par les habitants de la ville dans l'espoir de prouver qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'elle n'était pas hantée par des vampires où n'importe quelle créature mystique. Elle s'y enfonça... Profondément... Elle s'arrêta un instant car elle était à bout de souffle.**

**Orihime:** Je savais bien que tout celà était faux. Cette forêt est on ne peut plus banale.

**Elle décida de rebrousser chemin mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue.**

**Orihime:** Oh non j'aurais dû amener une carte au lieu de m'y enfoncer à l'aveuglette. Comment vais-je retourner en ville?

**Elle déambula un moment puis entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et... Se qui se passa ensuite était confus dans sa tète. Un énorme tronc d'arbre élancé à grande vitesse était prêt à l'écraser. La rouquine avait trébuché par terre, s'était mise en boule et avait fermé les yeux en attendant que le tronc ne lui donne le coup de grâce et pourtant, rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Ulquiorra était accroupi prêt d'elle, sa main gauche bloquant le tronc, sa main droite la saisissant par le bras. Il la traina vers lui, leurs visages bien rapprochés l'un de l'autre.**

**Ulquiorra:** Tu n'es pas blessée, femme?

**Orihime:** (abasourdie) N... Non...

**Ulquiorra:** Tant mieux.

**Puis, avec la seule force de sa main, il repoussa l'énorme morceau de bois plus loin et aida Orihime à se mettre debout.**

**Orihime:** Mais comment avez-vous...?

**La rousse était tellement dépassée par les évènement et ce phénomène étrange que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, puis s'évanouit dans les bras du jeune homme. Il la porta, la regarda un instant. Quelle beauté... Même inconsciente elle n'en restait que plus belle à ses yeux. Mais quel était cette étrange sensation?**

**Ulquiorra:** Oublies tout ça, femme. Il en va de ta survie...


	5. Chapitre 4: Une vérité des plus déconcer

**Chapitre 4: Une vérité des plus déconcertantes... Mais fascinante **

**Orihime se réveilla. Elle était allongée contre la souche d'un arbre et Ulquiorra était à ses côtés, attendant le moment de son réveil.**

**Ulquiorra:** Tu es enfin réveillée, femme.

**Orihime:** Monsieur... Shieffer?

**La jeune fille se redressa brusquement en émettant un gémissement de surprise.**

**Orihime:** Où sommes-nous?

**Ulquiorra:** Toujours dans la forêt.

**Orihime essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant son évanouissement. Elle s'était perdue... Un énorme rondin avait failli l'écraser... Et Ulquiorra l'avait arrêté comme ça, d'une seule main. Ce rondin qui faisait bien le double voire même le triple de sa taille et de son poids. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Elle se mit debout et toisa l'homme du regard.**

**Orihime:** Comment...?

**Ulquiorra:** Oublies ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. C'est mieux pour toi.

**Orihime:** Mais...

**L'homme la toisa de ses deux émeraudes. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Ce regard était si... Déconcertant pour elle.**

**Orihime:** M. Shieffer... Je vous en prie, expliquez-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir. Qui êtes-vous vraiment? Est-ce vous ou M. Aizen qui avez commis tous ces meurtres? Êtes-vous mêlés de près ou de loin à ça?

**Ulquiorra:** Tu veux vraiment savoir, femme?

**Orihime:** Pourquoi parlez-vous de cette manière si étrange.

**Ulquiorra se rapprocha d'elle, assez près pour que la jeune fille sente son souffle frais sur son visage.**

**Ulquiorra:** Saches que je pourrais te tuer en un instant... Ici, tout de suite. Personne ne te retrouverait... Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux, femme.

**Orihime:** Je... J'ai confiance... En toi.

**Ulquiorra:** (surpris) Hein?

**Orihime:** Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Sinon tu m'aurais déjà tué lors de mon évanouissement. Seulement, tu ne l'as pas fait. A moins que tu veuilles me faire souffrir pendant des heures avant de me tuer... Mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

**Ulquiorra:** Tu... Tu as si confiance que ça en une personne que tu connais à peine?

**Orihime:** U... Ulquiorra...

**Ulquiorra:** Orihime...

**Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en silence, mais le brun le brisa en se retournant.**

**Ulquiorra:** Notre clan a toujours vécu reclus au fond de forêts comme celle-ci.

**Orihime:** Un clan?

**Ulquiorra:** Oui, car nous ne nous sommes jamais considérés comme une famille à proprement parler. Ici, nous sommes au nombre de 13 et nous vivons dans le manoir de Sosuke Aizen. Nous sortons peu voir même pas du tout... A part vers minuit, car c'est à cette heure-ci que la soif nous prend généralement. Certains d'entre nous arrivent à tenir plusieurs jours mais d'autres doivent satisfaire cette envie le plus vite possible.

**Orihime:** La soif? Je ne te comprends pas.

**Ulquiorra:** (se tournant vers la jeune fille) C'est pourtant évident. Orihime, je suis un vampire.

**Orihime:** (bouche bée) Oh...

**Ulquiorra:** Ce ne sont pas des légendes. Nous existons vraiment. (se volatilise et réapparait derrière Orihime) Nous sommes très rapides. (se rue vers un arbre et donne un coup de poing qui le déracine) Nous sommes munis d'une force hors du commun... ça, Orihime... C'est ça notre secret.

**Orihime:** Sa alors... Toutes ces histoires étaient donc vraies.

**Ulquiorra:** Bien sûr. Mais toi, tu n'y croyais pas? Pourtant tu achetais des livres sur ce genre de phénomènes, non?

**Orihime:** Uniquement pour me divertir. Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses en général.

**Ulquiorra:** (secouant la tête) Détrompes-toi. Sa n'a rien de divertissant d'être un monstre.

**Orihime:** Dis pas ça.

**Ulquiorra:** J'ai tué des millions d'innocents, Orihime. Je les ai tous assassinés sans le moindre remords.

**Orihime:** Sa m'est égal. Pour moi tu es quelqu'un de bien. Dis-moi, ces femmes... C'est toi qui les a tué, non?

**Ulquiorra:** Non... Ce sont mes semblables. Comme je te l'ai dit nous formons un clan. Ce sont d'autres vampires qui sont à l'origine de ces crimes. Moi généralement je n'agis que la nuit et je peux parfaitement me satisfaire de sang animal.

**Orihime:** Ah oui, vraiment?

**Ulquiorra:** (s'approchant d'elle et touchant ses cheveux) Enfin c'est ce que je pensais... Ton odeur m'obsèdes, femme. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. J'ai cherché à te tuer tant de fois... Sans succès.

**Orihime:** Tu voulais... Me tuer?

**Ulquiorra:** (lui tournant le dos) Pardonnes-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

**Orihime se mit face à l'homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.**

**Orihime:** Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Ulquiorra. Peut-être que tu es un monstre, mais... Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je t'apprécies. Même si je connais la vérité sur toi et M. Aizen, tu n'en restes pas moins fascinant à mes yeux.

**Ulquiorra:** Je... (posant sa main sur le cœur de la jeune fille qui rougit) Je pourrais prendre ton cœur à tout moment.

**Orihime:** (posant sa main sur le sien) Dans ce cas, prends-le, je te le donnes. Peut-être comblera-t-il le vide qu'il y a en toi.

**Ulquiorra:** Orihime...

**La rouquine toucha la main d'Ulquiorra qui était étrangement glacée et qui lui procura des frissons dans tous son corps.**

**Ulquiorra:** La peau glacée est aussi une particularité des vampires.

**Orihime:** (se blottissant contre lui) Sa paraît tellement irréel et pourtant...

**Ulquiorra:** As-tu peur, femme?

**Orihime:** (après quelques instants de silence) Non... Je n'ai pas peur...


	6. Chapitre 5: Complications

**Chapitre 5: Complications**

**Ulquiorra avait porté Orihime et ces deux-là se retrouvèrent au somment d'un grand sapin qui surplombait toute une partie de la forêt. Bien installés sur une branche, ils fixaient ce paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à eux.**

**Orihime:** Sa alors...

**Ulquiorra:** Encore un avantage d'être un vampire.

**Orihime:** Sa en fait des avantages...

**Ulquiorra:** Mais il y a aussi des inconvénients et je supposes que tu t'en doutes.

**Orihime:** Ah...

**Ulquiorra:** Le fait que nous n'ayons pas le même régime alimentaire que les humains. Le fait que ce soit eux les proies et nous les chasseurs... Le fait que certains d'entre nous ne peuvent se satisfaire que d'une seule victime.

**Orihime:** Je...

**Ulquiorra:** C'est Aizen qui a tué Rangiku Matsumoto l'autre fois.

**Orihime:** Oh!

**La jeune fille resta stupéfaite quant à la révélation.**

**Ulquiorra:** Oui. Sa spécialité est de courtiser des jeunes femmes puis de les attirer dans la forêt pour leur procurer une grande frayeur. C'est aussi de ça dont il se nourrit chez ses victimes.

**Orihime:** C'est...

**Ulquiorra:** Monstrueux, oui... Quant à la fille qui a été retrouvée ce matin, c'est une autre histoire?

**Orihime:** C'est quelqu'un de votre clan qui a fait ça?

**Ulquiorra:** Oui, il s'agit de Szayel Aporro Grantz. Tu ne le connais pas et heureusement, car de nous tous ce doit être le pire vampire qui dévore ses victimes avec un tel degré d'horreur et de violence. Il n'hésite pas à bien faire souffrir ses proies avant de les tuer. Cette chose, car on ne peut le qualifier qu'ainsi est immonde. Il ne s'est jamais montré à personne et tant mieux. N'ai jamais à le rencontrer. Tu pourrais y laisser la vie, crois-moi.

**Orihime:** Mais c'est horrible! Pourquoi M. Aizen ne se débarrasse-t-il pas d'un tel fléau?

**Ulquiorra:** Sans doute parce que quelque part lui aussi a le même esprit pervers.

**Orihime:** Tu as dis que vous étiez 13, c'est ça? Comment arrivez-vous à tous vous nourrir?

**Ulquiorra:** Certains d'entre nous vont jusqu'à parcourir des centaines de kilomètres pour chercher des proies fraîches dans les autres villages. As-tu déjà vu Kaname Tosen et Gin Ichimaru?

**Orihime:** Oui, ce sont les deux meilleurs amis de M. Aizen. Ils venaient de temps à autre en ville avec lui. Mais ces temps-ci, nous ne les voyons plus.

**Ulquiorra:** C'est normal, actuellement ils sont soit terrés dans le manoir Aizen, soit en train de chasser à des lieux d'ici, mais en vérité, ils ont toujours été là. Moi aussi, Szayel Aporro aussi... Nous n'avons jamais quitté cette ville depuis que nous nous y sommes installés. Jamais... Depuis plus de 10 ans.

**Orihime:** (surprise) 10 ans?

**Ulquiorra:** Nous sommes des êtres éternels. Nous ne connaîtrons jamais la vieillesse ni la mort. Nous sommes figés dans le temps.

**Orihime:** Mais alors... Comment...?

**Ulquiorra:** Hum! Je comprends ta surprise, femme. Laisses-moi t'expliquer comment les humains peuvent se changer en vampire. Car moi aussi, j'étais humain tout comme toi avant. Le meilleur moyen pour un humain de se changer en vampire est de se faire mordre par l'un d'eux sans qu'aucune goutte de sang ne soit bu. L'humain plonge dans un profond coma de 72 heures durant lequel les autres humains le croient mort, car il ne respire plus, son corps est raide et froid. Puis lorsque l'humain est totalement transformé, il commence à chasser. Au départ, la soif est insoutenable, puis lorsqu'elle est étanchée, elle se tarie peu à peu.

**Orihime:** Les vampires ont droit à la vie éternelle à partir du moment où ils le sont pleinement si j'ai bien compris. Mais il y a bien un moyen de les exterminer, non?

**Ulquiorra:** Oui, un seul. Il faut leur planter un pieu enduit d'eau bénite dans le cœur. C'est le seul et unique moyen de venir à bout d'un d'entre nous. Mais rassures-moi, femme, tu ne comptes pas me tuer, si?

**Orihime:** (écarquillant les yeux) Moi? Mais pas du tout! Je ne pourrais jamais.

**Ulquiorra:** Ah oui? Mais, si je m'en prenais à toi, tu y serais obligée, non?

**La rouquine ne répondit pas. Son regard c'était soudain emplit de confusion.**

**Ulquiorra:** Désolé. Je ferais bien mieux de te ramener en ville, il se fait tard et ton amie doit te chercher.

**Orihime:** Oh oui, Tatsuki! J'avais complètement oublié.

**Pendant ce temps...**

**Une calèche était garée près de la demeure des Arisawa. Tatsuki attendait le retour d'Orihime, mais celle-ci ne dégnait pas se montrer.**

**Tatsuki:** Mais où est-elle donc passée.

**Toc, toc!**

**Tatsuki:** Entrez.

**?:** Je vous apporte votre thé, Mlle Tatsuki.

**Tatsuki:** Entres, Hinamori.

**Hinamori est la domestique que les parents de Tatsuki ont embauché. A l'origine elle travaillait pour les Inoue jusqu'au drame qui a poussé Orihime a trouver refuge chez son amie d'enfance. Les parents de celle-ci ont accueilli Hinamori et sont fiers de ses services.**

**Hinamori:** Mlle Orihime n'est toujours pas rentrée?

**Tatsuki:** Non et je n'aime pas ça du tout. As-tu servi nos hôtes avant de venir ici.

**Hinamori:** (servant une tasse de thé) Oui, vos parents sont en pleine conversation avec eux.

**Tatsuki:** Parfait. C'est bien qu'il soit de retour.

**Puis, par la fenêtre, la brune vit deux silhouettes arriver. Orihime accompagnée d'Ulquiorra!**

**Tatsuki:** C'est pas vrai!

**Elle sortit puis se rua dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.**

**Tatsuki:** Orihime, espèce d'idiote, où étais-tu?! On s'est fait un sang d'encre!

**Orihime: **(gênée) Pardonnes-moi, Tatsuki, c'est-à-dire que...

**Ulquiorra:** C'est ma faute, en réalité... Orihime s'était aventurée dans la forêt et s'y était perdue. Je l'ai retrouvée et raccompagnée jusqu'ici.

**Tatsuki:** Ah oui? Et peut-on savoir ce que vous fabriquiez dans la forêt, M. Shieffer.

**Ulquiorra:** Pour vérifier si elle était vraiment hantée.

**Tatsuki:** Vous avez des pulsions suicidaires, vous.

**Ulquiorra:** Vous devriez me remercier pour avoir ramener Mlle Inoue saine et sauve.

**Tatsuki:** Oui... Merci.

**Hinamori:** (accourant jusqu'à la rouquine) Mlle Inoue, vous allez bien!

**Orihime:** Oui, Hinamori, tout va bien.

**Hinamori:** Nous étions tous tellement inquiets.

**La rousse avisa de plus près le cortège près du portail.**

**Orihime:** Ce carrosse, c'est...

**?:** Orihime! Orihime!

**Orihime:** (surprise) Oh!

**Un jeune homme aux cheveux orange arriva à son tour pour serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras.**

**?:** Sa alors, comme tu as changé depuis la dernière fois. Tu es sublime.

**Orihime:** Ce... C'est bien toi, Ichigo?

**Ichigo:** Oui, c'est moi Ichigo Kurosaki pour te servir.

**Orihime:** Mais depuis quand...?

**Ulquiorra:** (plissant les yeux) Je vais y aller.

**Orihime:** Euh, attends... dez, M. Shieffer.

**Ulquiorra:** Non, mon cousin doit m'attendre quelque part et s'impatienter.

**L'homme avant de partir arriva à murmurer à la rouquine: "Une complication...", puis il partit.**

**Ichigo:** (air pensif) Hum... *On dirait bien que c'est ce que je penses...*

**Tatsuki:** Aller, ne nous attardons pas là et allons discuter au chaud à l'intérieur.

**Tout le petit groupe avança, mais Orihime, elle, était perturbée par tous ces évènements.**

**Orihime:** *Ulquiorra... Quand nous reverrons-nous?*


	7. Chapitre 6: Tous les vampires ne sont pa

**Chapitre 6: Tous les vampires ne sont pas dénués de sentiments**

**Une fois dans le manoir Arisawa, Orihime s'installa dans le salon avec Ichigo. ils s'installèrent tous deux sur des fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. Tatsuki était partie voir ses parents et Hinamori était retournée à ses tâches habituelles.**

**Ichigo:** Alors, ma chère que deviens-tu?

**Orihime:** Moi et bien... Je...

**Ichigo:** (souriant) En tout cas, tu es vraiment resplendissante.

**Orihime:** (rougissant) Merci. Et toi, que deviens-tu?

**Ichigo:** Et bien comment dire? Tu sais garder un secret?

**Orihime:** Évidemment.

**Ichigo: **Je suis pas sûr que tu me croies, comme tu es quelqu'un de...

**Orihime:** Pas de panique, je peux t'assurer que je peux tout entendre à présent.

**Ichigo:** Ah... Tant mieux alors. Orihime, tiens-toi bien, tu as devant toi un chasseur de vampires.

**Orihime:** (les yeux écarquillés) QUOI?!

**Ichigo:** (surpris) Bah, pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille? Sa t'a choqué à ce point?

**Orihime:** Sa alors... Les chasseurs de vampires... Sa existe...

**Ichigo:** (prenant un air sérieux) Dis-moi, toi. Cet homme qui est parti si brusquement, qui c'était?

**Orihime:** Euh... Ulquiorra Shieffer. Un cousin éloigné de M. Aizen.

**Le rouquin se leva brusquement.**

**Ichigo:** Aizen?! Tu veux dire Sosuke Aizen?! (s'approchant de la jeune fille et la prenant par les épaules) Où vit-il? Et depuis quand est-il ici?

**Orihime:** (le repoussant) Mais calmes-toi, enfin! Ce ne sont pas des manières de gentleman, ça.

**Ichigo:** (se rassayant) Désolé...

**Orihime:** M. Aizen est arrivé en ville il y a trois ans mais apparemment il y a toujours vécu. Il était parti en voyage durant quelques années. Il n'a fait que revenir. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir et que tu ne m'as pas dit, Ichigo?

**Ichigo:** Te souviens-tu de ma mère, Orihime?

**Orihime:** Comment oublier quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Masaki?

**Ichigo:** Elle est morte il y a trois ans.

**Orihime:** (surprise et affligée à la fois) Non... Pas elle...

**Ichigo:** Si... Elle a été assassinée.

**Orihime:** Assassinée?!

**Ichigo:** Tuée par un vampire. Et ce vampire il se trouve que c'est Sosuke Aizen lui-même.

**La rouquine était tellement choquée qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, le moment où Masaki Kurosaki a été tuée et celui où Aizen est arrivé en ville correspondent parfaitement.**

**Ichigo:** Il a tué ma mère car mon père chassait les vampires. En vérité c'est une profession qui se transmet de père en fils dans ma famille. Ma mère était au courant mais ni elle ni mon père ne me l'a dit. Après l'avoir su, c'est-à-dire après le drame, j'ai demandé à mon père qu'il m'initie à la chasse aux vampires, jurant de tuer celui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer. Sa fait trois ans que je traques Aizen et tu me dis qu'il est ici et qu'en plus, il y a tout son clan avec lui?

**Orihime:** Je ne sais pas si tu as eu vent des meurtres qu'il y a depuis quelques temps déjà.

**Ichigo:** Oui, je suis au courant et c'est l'une des raisons qui nous as amenées ici mon père et moi.

**Orihime:** Mais, ces vampires, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais.

**Ichigo:** (s'énervant) Que dis-tu?! Bien sûr qu'ils sont tous mauvais les uns les autres! Ce sont des monstres Orihime! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es rapproché de cet homme qui t'as raccompagné?

**Orihime:** (baissant les yeux) Je...

**Ichigo:** (se rapprochant d'elle et s'appuyant contre son fauteuil) Orihime, ne me dis pas que tu éprouves le moindre sentiment pour un de ces monstres? Ils sont dangereux, tu ne dois pas les approcher!

**Orihime:** (le repoussant et se levant en colère) Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi!

**Ichigo fut surpris par la tournure des évènements. C'est la première fois qu'il voit son amie d'enfance en colère comme ça.**

**Orihime:** Peut-être qu'Ulquiorra est un buveur de sang, mais je suis souvent restée seule en sa compagnie et si il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps! Je ne te laisserais pas dire que tous les vampires sont mauvais sous prétexte que l'un d'eux, les plus horribles ai tué ta mère!

**Ichigo:** (en rage) Comment peux-tu dire de telles insanités! Ils sont tous pareils, que ce soit Aizen ou cet Ulquiorra! Il ne t'a pas encore tué parce qu'il veut gagner ta confiance! C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les vampires lorsqu'ils ont trouvé leur proie! Ils aiment le sang des jeunes filles pures et innocentes, ça les rends plus forts et plus avides de sang humain! Sa les rend d'autant plus cruels que certains n'hésitent pas à faire souffrir leurs proies avant d'en finir!

**Tatsuki entra soudain et leur dit:**

**Tatsuki:** C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan? On vous entend de la salle à manger, que se passe-t-il?

**Orihime:** Ce n'est rien...

**Ichigo:** Désolé, Tatsuki.

**Tatsuki:** Bon, cette fois ça passe. Nous allons dîner. Vous venez.

**Ichigo:** Bien sûr.

**Orihime:** Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, je vais aller me coucher.

**Elle sortit, laissant ses deux amis perplexes.**

**Tatsuki:** Orihime... Que lui arrive-t-il en ce moment?

**Ichigo:** Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, ça ne l'arrange pas de fréquenter cet Ulquiorra.

**Tatsuki:** Alors c'est à cause de ça que vous vous disputiez?

**Ichigo:** Oui et non. C'est trop compliqué. Allons manger.

**Le rouquin sortit et Tatsuki ferma la porte.**

**Tatsuki:** *J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...*

**Du côté d'Orihime, dans sa chambre...**

**La jeune fille enfilait une chemise de nuit blanche et passa un petit coup de brosse sur sa longue chevelure orangée.**

**?:** Je vois qu'il y a des tensions ce soir.

**Elle se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant cette voix. Ulquiorra se tenait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte adossé à celle-ci.**

**Orihime:** Ul...

**Ulquiorra:** (descendant du rebord) Ne t'en fais pas, femme. Je ne suis pas venu te faire du mal. Je voulais juste... Te voir. J'ignore pourquoi mais je ressens le besoin d'être avec toi, de te protéger. Je sens bien que dans ma poitrine lorsque tu n'es pas là je ressens un vide.

**Orihime:** (souriant) Moi aussi, je ressens la même chose.

**Ulquiorra:** Serait-ce un sentiment typique des humains?

**Il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son front.**

**Ulquiorra:** Rien ne tourne rond dans ma tête en ce moment.

**Orihime:** Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas... De la vie que tu avais avant de devenir un vampire?

**Ulquiorra:** Non... Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Aizen m'a sauvé la vie. C'est en me transformant en vampire qu'il m'a sauvé mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Tout ce dont un vampire se souvient à son réveil c'est son nom. C'est tout, après il n'y a que la soif qui compte.

**Orihime s'assit à côté de lui et enchaîna les questions.**

**Orihime:** Dis-moi, un vampire peut-il se reproduire?

**Ulquiorra:** C'est possible...

**Orihime:** Ah oui?

**Ulquiorra:** Lorsque deux vampires s'aiment, c'est exactement comme deux humains. La femme peut enfanter un enfant vampire. Cet enfant grandit et devient mature à partir d'un certain temps. Le processus peut être long ou court selon les vampires.

**Orihime:** La maturité de l'enfant? C'est-à-dire?

**Ulquiorra:** Qu'il y aura un moment où l'enfant cessera de grandir et sera éternel comme ses parents. L'enfant devient mature en général lorsqu'il atteint 15 ans en âge humain et ça peut aller jusqu'à 20 ans selon les enfants. Une fois arrivé à ces limites, l'enfant est prêt à mener sa vie comme il l'entend. Rester avec ses parents ou partir former son propre clan de vampires. Mais le problèmes avec les enfants... C'est qu'ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'attention de leurs parents. Ceux-ci doivent bien leur inculquer ce qu'ils peuvent faire ou ne pas faire et surtout... Qui tuer.

**Orihime:** Qui tuer?

**Ulquiorra:** Par exemple, un enfant d'environ 4 ans, laissé seul voudra chasser pour se nourrir. Et pour ça il pourrait commettre un génocide dans un village pour assouvir cette soif. Cela s'est produit plusieurs fois il y a des siècles. Des vampires hauts placés dans la hiérarchie comme Sosuke Aizen par exemple ont ordonné l'exécution de ces enfants délaissés par leurs parents et en prime, ces mauvais parents devaient être exécutés aussi.

**Orihime:** Les vampires peuvent se tuer entre eux, alors?

**Ulquiorra:** Oui. Il suffit d'avoir les bons outils chez soi. Ce sont des armes humaines modifiées que seuls les vampires peuvent utiliser pour se faire la guerre. Des armes vampiriques qui servent à tuer les vampires... Étrange n'est-ce pas.

**Orihime:** En ce qui concerne les enfants, cela veut dire que les vampires peuvent aimer, non?

**Ulquiorra:** (gêné) Et bien... Comment dire... Oui, c'est ça, ils peuvent aimer. Le problème c'est que les humains pensent tous que nous sommes des êtres cruels dénués de bons sentiments. Moi par exemple, je ne ressens rien.

**Orihime:** C'est faux.

**Ulquiorra:** (la toisant d'un air interrogateur) Ah?

**Orihime:** Si tu ne ressentais rien, tu m'aurais déjà tuée et dévorée dans la forêt et tu ne ressentirais pas cette douleur à la poitrine. La preuve que tu possèdes un cœur. Un cœur qui je suis sûre et certaine est plein de bons sentiments. Je sais que toi, Ulquiorra Shieffer, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

**Ulquiorra:** Tu es une femme très étonnante.

**Orihime:** C'est la vérité et arrêtes de m'appeler "femme", mon nom c'est Orihime.

**Elle se mit à genoux, face à lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules du vampire.**

**Ulquiorra:** Orihime...

**Il la saisit par la taille et l'allongea sur le lit. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Ulquiorra posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Puis, celà devint rapidement un baiser passionné. Ulquiorra finit par s'écarter de la rouquine.**

**Ulquiorra:** Sa alors, serait-ce ça que l'on appelle l'amour?

**Orihime se redressa et se pendit à son cou.**

**Orihime:** Oui, c'est ça... Ulquiorra, je t'aime... Est-ce un crime pour une humaine d'aimer un vampire.

**Ulquiorra:** Moi aussi... Je crois que je t'aime, Orihime... Non, JE t'aime, j'en suis certain maintenant. Le véritable crime pour un vampire c'est justement ça: aimer une humaine, mais au diable les lois sur ce que nous devons faire ou ne pas faire.

**Orihime le regarda et c'est à ce moment-là que pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il esquissait un radieux sourire.**


	8. Chapitre 7: Complot

**Chapitre 7: Complot**

**Dans la forêt aux abords de la ville, un homme se tenait assis sur la branche d'un peuplier et semblait en pleine réflexion. Un autre homme beaucoup plus maigre et aux cheveux étrangement roses apparu soudain. Il portait des lunettes et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée et malfaisante.**

**?:** Et bien, Grimmjow, tu lambines au lieu de chasser ou quoi?

**Grimmjow:** Tiens, tiens, Szayel Aporro. Tu es bien la dernière personne a qui je m'attendais. Non je ne lambines pas et je ne suis pas en chasse non plus.

**Szayel:** Ah oui? Que fais-tu alors à désespérer sur ta branche?

**Grimmjow:** T'es au courant pour Ulquiorra?

**Szayel:** Je sais que Sosuke lui a attribué une victime de choix.

**Grimmjow:** Figures-toi que cette victime est passée par ici.

**Szayel:** Aaah, c'est donc pour ça que ça sent si bon ici depuis quelques heures.

**Grimmjow:** Je m'en doutais... T'es sorti pour chasser cette proie, non.

**Szayel:** Touché. Il est vrai que je ne me lasses pas de ces effluves qui traînent par-ci, par-là.

**Grimmjow:** Ulquiorra a trouvé sa proie ici et au lieu de la tuer, il lui a tout simplement dit la vérité sur nous et l'a raccompagné chez elle.

**Szayel:** Mais est-il fou au point de nous démasquer?

**Grimmjow:** Personnellement, je n'en sait rien, mais ce qui est sûr... C'est qu'il est tombé amoureux de cette femme.

**Szayel:** Ah, ah, ah, ah! Non, tu rigoles?

**Grimmjow:** Ai-je l'air de plaisanter?

**Szayel:** Ulquiorra... Amoureux? Sa me fait bien rire, tiens. Comme si lui était du genre à éprouver des sentiments. Il est tombé bien bas ce pauvre garçon.

**Grimmjow:** C'est sûr... Peut-être a-t-il l'intention de faire de sa belle l'une des nôtres.

**Szayel:** Si c'est le cas, il a plutôt intérêt à faire vite... Sinon, qui sait ce qui pourrait arrivé à cette pauvre femme?

**Grimmjow:** Dis-moi, Szayel? As-tu envie de t'amuser un peu?

**Szayel:** Sa dépend dans quel jeu tu m'embarques.

**Grimmjow:** (sautant à terre) Suis-moi, tu vas t'amuser.

**Le vampire disparut.**

**Szayel:** Attends-moi quand même.

**Il disparut aussi. Les deux hommes survolèrent la forêt jusqu'à arriver au manoir des Arisawa. Ils se posèrent sur le toit.**

**Grimmjow:** (reniflant) J'y crois pas. Y'a un chasseur de vampire.

**Szayel:** Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un chasseur de vampire fiche ici?

**Grimmjow:** Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? D'ailleurs... Mmmm... Kurosaki...

**Szayel:** Kurosaki?

**Grimmjow:** Ce nom ne te dit rien?

**Szayel:** Ah mais si, attends c'est le nom du chasseur de vampire Isshin dont Aizen a tué la femme, non?

**Grimmjow:** C'est ça. Isshin et son fils sont à l'intérieur.

**Szayel:** Quelle puanteur... Ces chasseurs de vampires sont vraiment méprisants.

**Grimmjow:** Sa c'est clair que leur sang est moins pure que celui des femmes. Bref, viens par ici.

**Les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'une des fenêtres du manoir et virent quelque chose inattendue: Ulquiorra dans le lit d'Orihime. Ils étaient nus tous les deux et étaient en train de s'embrasser.**

**Szayel:** Oh, oh, voilà qui est intéressant...

**Grimmjow:** Le salaud...

**Quelques instants plus tard, Orihime se blottit contre Ulquiorra et lui dit:**

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra:** Oui?

**Orihime:** Je suis heureuse... D'être avec toi en ce moment même.

**Ulquiorra:** Moi aussi.

**Orihime:** Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer?

**Ulquiorra:** J'ignore ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais... Nous avons intérêt à ne pas tomber sur le chasseur de vampires.

**Orihime:** Ichigo... Il n'arrive pas à comprendre le fait que je t'aime... Que tu sois un vampire m'est complètement égal.

**Ulquiorra:** Je vois que tu es déterminée.

**Orihime:** Transformes-moi.

**Le vampire s'assit sans lui répondre. La rouquine fit de même en tenant le drap du lit contre sa poitrine.**

**Ulquiorra:** Ne prononces pas ces mots à la légère, Orihime.

**Orihime:** Pourquoi?

**Ulquiorra:** Pourquoi? Tu me demandes pourquoi? Mais parce que si je te transformes en vampire, tu ne pourrais plus jamais revoir tes proches. Pour eux, tu seras... Morte.

**Orihime:** Mais... Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas éternelle. Je vais subir les effets du temps. Tu ne m'aimeras plus lorsque je serais devenue une vieille femme.

**Ulquiorra:** Orihime...

**Orihime:** (prenant son bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule) Je t'aime... Je veux devenir l'un des vôtres. C'est tout réfléchi.

**Ulquiorra:** Une détermination inébranlable... Il faut que j'y réfléchisses.

**Il se leva et se rhabilla.**

**Orihime:** Tu pars?

**Ulquiorra:** Il se fait tard et je commences à avoir soif. Mais je reviendrais. Je te le promets.

**Il s'approcha de la rouquine et posa un baiser sur son front.**

**Ulquiorra:** Bonne nuit.

**Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient épiés.**

**Ulquiorra:** (écarquillant les yeux) Mais que...!

**Il ouvrit la fenêtre, mais les deux individus s'étaient repliés.**

**Orihime:** Quelque chose ne va pas?

**Ulquiorra:** Non, ce n'est rien. Juste une impression.

**Il partit ensuite en direction du toit où se tenaient Grimmjow et Szayel.**

**Ulquiorra:** Que faîtes-vous ici, vous deux.

**Szayel:** On est venus voir à quel point tu t'amusais avec ta victime.

**Grimmjow:** Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Aizen voulait que tu la dévores parce que le sang pur te manquait, n'est-ce pas? Si il apprend que tu couches avec elle et que tu lui as révélé qui nous sommes... Tu vas prendre cher.

**Ulquiorra:** Celà ne vous concerne pas. Et puis d'abord, Grimmjow. Comment sais-tu qu'elle sait la vérité?

**Grimmjow:** Un gros morceau de bois a failli la tuer dans la forêt, non?

**Ulquiorra:** (surpris) C'était donc toi qui a fais ça?! Je savais bien que ce rondin ne s'était pas rué tout seul vers elle.

**Grimmjow:** Il fallait que je vérifies quelque chose. Mon intuition s'est révélée exacte. Vraiment Ulquiorra, ça me tue ça, que tu sois tombé sous le charme d'une humaine. Tu n'es donc plus ce que tu étais. Quelle disgrâce.

**Szayel:** Quelle galère.

**Ulquiorra:** Mêlez-vous donc de ce qui vous regarde au lieu de m'importuner ainsi.

**Il se volatilisa laissant ses deux congénères derrière lui.**

**Szayel:** Grimmjow...

**Grimmjow:** Je sais. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

**Szayel:** J'ai un plan... Pour le faire chuter de son pied d'estal en beauté.

**Grimmjow:** Hin, hin... Mais quel est donc ce complot dans lequel tu comptes m'embarquer, mon ami?

**Le vampire aux cheveux roses esquissa un large sourire.**

**Le lendemain, Orihime sortit du manoir, mais Ichigo la rattrapa et lui barra la route.**

**Ichigo:** Où comptes-tu aller comme ça?

**Orihime:** (fronçant les sourcils) A la librairie.

**Ichigo:** Tu en es sûre? Tu ne vas pas voir quelqu'un d'autre par hasard?

**Orihime:** Non, je ne vais pas voir quelqu'un, maintenant laisses-moi passer s'il te plaît.

**Le jeune homme s'écarta et Orihime passa.**

**Ichigo:** Fais attention à toi. Je n'aime pas trop te voir te promener toute seule comme ça.

**Orihime:** (s'arrêtant sans se retourner) Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis une grande fille.

**Elle continua sa route jusqu'à arriver au coeur du village. Elle regarda partout cherchant son amant des yeux.**

**Orihime:** *Je me demandes si il va venir aujourd'hui...*

**?:** Vous ai-je manqué, mlle?

**La jeune fille vit tout d'abord une rose rouge tendue vers elle puis lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, ce furent les émeraudes d'Ulquiorra qu'elle croisa.**

**Orihime:** Tu es venu!

**Ulquiorra:** (mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres) Chut!

**Orihime:** (chuchotant) Désolée...

**Ulquiorra:** Il vaut mieux éviter de se faire remarquer. Tiens, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**La rouquine prit la rose entre ses mains et la renifla.**

**Orihime:** Qu'est-ce qu'elle sent bon. Elle est magnifique, merci.

**Ulquiorra:** J'aime quand tu rougis comme ça.

**Orihime:** (devenant écarlate) Ah oui...?

**Ulquiorra:** Viens, allons parler ailleurs.

**Orihime:** Oui.

**Ils s'isolèrent dans une ruelle où Ulquiorra serra sa belle dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion.**

**Ulquiorra:** Tu m'as tellement manqué malgré le fait que nous nous soyons vus hier.

**Orihime:** Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

**Ulquiorra:** Cette robe... Elle te va à merveille. Ce rouge est en parfaite harmonie avec la couleur de tes cheveux. Et ces nuances de noir... Sa te donne l'air si...

**Orihime:** Oh, Ulquiorra...

**Ulquiorra:** Je sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des compliments à une femme.

**Orihime:** Tu es pourtant un expert en la matière.

**L'homme sourit, puis pris la rose d'Orihime pour la mettre dans ses cheveux.**

**Ulquiorra:** Tu es sublime...

**Orihime:** (émue) Merci.

**Ulquiorra:** Il faut que j'ailles chasser.

**Orihime:** Comme ça, d'un coup?

**Ulquiorra:** La soif arrive à tout moment et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. J'essairais de repasser chez toi. Mais avec le chasseur de vampires, ça risque d'être compliqué.

**Orihime:** Nous ne nous sommes pas fait repérés hier soir.

**Ulquiorra:** Non... *Le chasseur ne nous a pas repérés mais Grimmjow et Szayel Aporro...* Mais il faut quand même être prudent.

**Orihime:** Je t'attendrais.

**Le vampire s'esquiva ensuite.**

**Orihime:** (joignant les mains) Pourvu qu'il se décide à me transformer... Je me demandes bien comment je pourrais être en vampire.

**?:** C'est bien toi Orihime Inoue?

**La jeune fille se retourna et vit deux hommes, l'un musclé, les cheveux et les yeux bleus, l'autre les cheveux roses, les yeux étrangement dorés qui portait des lunettes.**

**Orihime:** Oui, c'est moi.

**?:** Je m'appelles Grimmjow Jaggerjack et lui c'est Szayel Aporro Grantz.

**Szayel:** Et nous sommes tous les deux... Des vampires.

**Orihime:** (angoissant) Que... Me voulez-vous?

**Grimmjow:** On sait que tu sais pour nous. Ulquiorra t'as tout raconté. Il semblerait que vous entreteniez une relation des plus intimes.

**Orihime commençait réellement à avoir peur. Que lui voulaient ces deux hommes étranges?**

**Orihime:** Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire... Laissez-moi tranquille.

**Elle se retourna dans le but de fuir, mais Szayel se retrouva immédiatement devant elle. Trop proche d'elle à son goût. Grimmjow profita de la surprise de la rouquine pour la saisir par les épaules.**

**Orihime:** Arrêtez ça!

**Szayel:** (sortant un mouchoir de sa poche) Ne cries pas, s'il te plaît. Sa risque de nous gêner.

**Il posa le mouchoir sur la bouche d'Orihime qui s'endormit instantanément.**

**Grimmjow:** Bien joué, Szayel.

**Szayel:** Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit que je suis un pro des kidnapping en toute discrétion.

**Il remonta ses lunettes et esquissa un grand sourire cruel.**

**Grimmjow:** Emmenons-la au manoir Aizen. On va bien s'amuser...


	9. Chapitre 8: L'antre des vampires

**Chapitre 8: L'antre des vampires**

**Lorsqu'Orihime se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une pièce uniquement éclairée de trois bougies. Elle était assise dans un coin de cette pièce, ligotée et bâillonnée et commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Mais elle fut prise d'une soudaine panique lorsqu'elle se souvint ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle n'itérisse ici. Elle se souvenait de Szayel et Grimmjow, de la conversation qu'ils ont eu.**

**Orihime:** *Que comptent-ils faire de moi? Et puis où suis-je*

**Elle tenta de se détacher en vain.**

**Orihime:** *Ces cordes sont trop serrées... Je ne peux ni bouger, ni crier. Ulquiorra... Pourvu qu'il s'aperçoive de ma disparition*

**Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle à manger du manoir Aizen, Szayel et Grimmjow discutaient tranquillement. Szayel était assis sur la table même tandis que son compère se balançait sur une chaise.**

**Szayel:** Et bien, il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici. Seraient-ils tous partis chasser?

**Grimmjow:** Quelque part c'est une aubaine, sinon ils auraient flairer la femme et nous serions morts. Je suis pas sûr qu'Aizen approuve ce genre de méthodes.

**Szayel:** Dès qu'on lui dira tout à propos d'Ulquiorra et de cette femme, je peux te garantir qu'Ulquiorra aura affaire à lui et... En récompense il nous donnera cette cette femme en pâture et c'est ça qui est excellant. Tu ne sens pas cette odeur, Grimmjow?

**Grimmjow:** Oh que si, je la sens très bien. Un casse-croûte que nous avons à portée de main. Aaaah... Rien qu'à y penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

**Szayel:** Je partagerais volontiers avec toi si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je te le dois bien après tout.

**Grimmjow:** Oh, tu peux la garder.

**Szayel:** (surpris) Pardon? Là, tu m'étonnes, mon cher. Tu veux dire que tu veux me céder cette bonne chair fraîche?

**Grimmjow:** Si tu veux tout savoir, en ce moment même je suis sur une proie de choix. Une autre jeune fille et il se trouve qu'elle vit elle aussi au manoir Arisawa avec cette Orihime. Je suis impatient, car je vais faire en sorte de bien la plonger dans la terreur avant de la tuer.

**Szayel:** Ah oui, tu vas faire comme moi?

**Grimmjow:** Découper des jeunes filles comme tu les fais ne m'intéresse pas et je ne vois pas quel est l'intérêt pour toi de faire ça. C'est du gâchis, moi je dis.

**Szayel:** A ta guise... Je te remercies de me céder ce repas en tout cas.

**Pendant ce temps, au manoir Arisawa...**

**Hinamori était en train de faire la vaisselle du midi. Elle s'inquiétait pour Orihime qui n'était toujours pas rentrée.**

**Hinamori:** Mais où êtes-vous donc encore passée, Mlle Inoue? Bon, il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses pour Madame Arisawa. Peut-être croiserais-je Mademoiselle Inoue en ville.

**Du côté d'Ichigo et Tatsuki...**

**Tatsuki:** (l'air choqué) Non... Je ne peux pas croire cette histoire.

**Ichigo:** Je sais que tout cela te dépasse, mais c'est la vérité. Tu crois bien aux vampires, non?

**Tatsuki:** Oui, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'Aizen ai monté un plan avec cet Ulquiorra dans le but de tuer Orihime.

**Ichigo:** Écoutes Tatsuki, quoi qu'il arrive, ne sors pas d'ici et surtout pas le soir. Je vais voir avec mon père combien de temps nous pouvons rester sur le terrain. L'élimination d'Aizen est notre priorité.

**Tatsuki:** *Et dire qu'Orihime semblait faire confiance à Ulquiorra...* Est-ce qu'Orihime sait quelle est la vraie nature d'Ulquiorra?

**Ichigo:** Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Mais elle l'aime...

**Tatsuki:** Comment?! C'est impossible! Orihime ne peut aimer un vampire!

**Ichigo:** Calmes-toi où tes parents vont nous entendre! Je sais que c'est impensable pour toi mais... Je sais pas du tout ce qu'elle lui trouve. Et puis d'abord, ça fait un bout de temps qu'Orihime est sortie, non?

**Tatsuki:** C'est vrai, ça. Je pensais qu'elle mangeait chez le libraire, comme elle a l'habitude des fois, mais elle serait revenue depuis longtemps, non?

**Ichigo:** J'aime pas du tout ça, je pars à sa recherche. Toi, restes ici et attends-la au cas où elle reviendrait.

**Tatsuki:** Mais si elle est en danger, tu comptes faire quoi?

**Ichigo:** Je la sauverais quelle question.

**Tatsuki:** Sois prudent...

**Ichigo:** (souriant) Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

**Du côté de Szayel et Grimmjow...**

**Grimmjow:** Bon, je vois qu'il n'y a toujours personne.

**Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une femme blonde à la peau mâte entra dans la salle à manger. Elle portait une robe orange aux motifs rouges.**

**Szayel:** Quelle bonne surprise, Hallibel.

**Hallibel:** Il y a une drôle d'odeur ici. Que manigancez-vous tous les deux?

**Grimmjow:** Rien, c'est juste le casse-croûte que Szayel a enfermé dans le sous-sol.

**Hallibel:** Je vois... Tu n'en finis donc pas avec tes manières perverses de traiter les sangs purs. Ta victime doit être délicieuse à en juger par cette odeur. Fais attention que quelqu'un d'autre ne perde pas le contrôle et te la fauches. Bien, je m'en vais dans ma chambre.

**Elle partit.**

**Grimmjow:** Toujours aussi sarcastique celle-là.

**Szayel:** Que veux-tu, elle n'est pas fière de ce qu'elle est. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne boit que du sang d'animaux, non.

**Grimmjow:** Comment arrive-t-elle à ne pas perdre le contrôle face à une telle odeur. Même moi, j'ai du mal, tu vois. Je penses que je vais sortir avant de devenir fou.

**Szayel:** Fais donc, moi je tâcherais de bien m'occuper de notre invitée.

**Le vampire aux cheveux bleus se retira puis soudain, trois hommes apparurent d'un coup. L'un était relativement grand et fin, il avait les cheveux longs, noirs et arborait un immense sourire. Le deuxième était beaucoup plus âgé et avait une cicatrice à l'œil gauche et enfin le dernier avait les cheveux mi-longs châtains et les yeux bleus. Il arborait une expression d'indifférence.**

**Szayel:** Tiens, mais qui voilà. Stark, Barragan et Nnoitra.

**Nnoitra:** Sa sent bon par ici, dis-moi.

**Stark:** Tu as encore trouvé une proie de choix, Szayel?

**Barragan:** Bah! De toute façon, nous somme rassasiés. Peu importe.

**Celui-ci quitta la pièce, tendis que Nnoitra s'assit sur une chaise et mit ses pieds sur la table.**

**Nnoitra:** En tout cas, la chasse était bonne, hein Stark?

**Stark:** Certes...

**Nnoitra:** Fais pas le modeste. En plus Lilinette s'est éclatée elle aussi.

**Stark:** Oui, c'est sûr... Mais si elle continue à mettre les villages à feu et à sang comme ça... Aizen finira par la tuer.

**Szayel:** D'un autre côté c'est toi qui a décidé de prendre en charge cette gamine. Il faut assumer maintenant. Aizen avait prévu de la tuer depuis le début. On ne peut permettre à un enfant qui abandonné par ses parent de vivre sachant qu'il ne peut garder le contrôle. Il y a de gros risques pour les villes et villages alentour.

**?:** STARK!

**Une fillette arriva l'air enragée, couverte de sang. Ses cheveux étaient étrangement vert clair et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.**

**Stark:** Lilinette, pourquoi cries-tu comme ça?

**Lilinette:** T'avais promis de pas me laisser tomber après la chasse! Pourquoi t'es parti avec les autres alors que j'avais pas fini de boire, hein?!

**Stark:** Tu n'étais pas en train de boire quand je suis partie. Tu étais en train de massacrer tout ce village. J'en ai assez de tes caprices, si tu n'es même pas capable de contrôler ta soif, tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

**Lilinette:** Comment peux-tu dire ça?! J'ai fais des progrès, je me limites à deux villages éloignés au lieu de cinq! Tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir si soif, au moins?!

**Stark:** Je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait mais moi je gardes le contrôle.

**La fillette renifla soudain et dit:**

**Lilinette:** Cette odeur... Qui a apporté à manger?

**Elle commença à chercher, mais Szayel l'apostropha en la saisissant violemment par le col.**

**Szayel:** Il s'agit de MON repas que j'ai amené ici et je ne peux permettre qu'il me soit volé. Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de ma proie je te jures que je te tuerais, est-ce bien clair, Lilinette.

**Stark posa sa main sur le bras de son compère avant de lui ordonner:**

**Stark:** Lâches-la immédiatement. Tu n'as pas à être aussi dur avec elle.

**Szayel:** (lâche Lilinette) Alors dans ce cas; occupes-toi-en mieux que ça.

**Le rose se retira brusquement.**

**Lilinette:** (apeurée, s'accrochant à Stark) Pourquoi tout le monde est si méprisable avec moi? Stark, j'en ai assez de vivre constamment dans la peur que l'un de mes congénères me tue. Pourquoi?

**Stark:** Lilinette...

**Du côté d'Orihime...**

**Son mal de tête s'était atténué mais l'angoisse, elle n'avait cessé de croître, surtout lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de plus en plus de la pièce où elle se trouvait. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Szayel qui arborait ce sourire si effroyable. Il tenait dans sa main une sorte de caisse à poignée. Il referma la porte et déposa l'objet sur une petite table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pénombre. Il s'approcha ensuite tout doucement de la rouquine dont le cœur battait à deux cent à l'heure. **

**Szayel:** (d'une voix enfantine) Coucou toi... Tu veux jouer avec moi?

**Il s'accroupit devant Orihime et prit son menton entre son pouce et son index de façon à voir ses yeux.**

**Szayel:** Oui, je lis la terreur dans ce regard... J'aime ça, on va bien s'amuser, tous les deux.

**Il se releva soudain et alla fouiller dans sa caisse pour en sortir... Un poignard! Une lame rutilante à double tranchant. L'arme qui avait servi pour le meurtre de Soi Fon et probablement des autres victimes de ce vampire infâme.**

**Orihime:** Mmmmh!

**Szayel:** Ne paniques pas... Tu vois, ce poignard? Je vais m'en servir pour te lacérer ton corps de jolies entailles bien profondes... Je ferais ça à vif bien sûr, car j'ai pour principe de bien faire souffrir mes victimes avant de les tuer pour de bon. Mais avant ça... Je m'amuses à autre chose de bien plus réjouissant. En temps normal, je voles la pureté de mes victimes si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais toi... On te l'a déjà prise et... C'est la faute d'Ulquiorra!

**Il fit un mouvement brusque avec son poignard qui entama légèrement la pommette d'Orihime qui fit par la même occasion tomber la rose qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux. Cette même rose fut imprégnée de quelques gouttes de sang au passage. Szayel ramassa la fleur dont les gouttes brillaient à la lumière.**

**Szayel:** (souriant) Sa c'est ce que l'on peut appeler une rose ensanglantée... Tombée des cheveux d'une princesse mourante. Aaaah, l'odeur de ton sang est beaucoup plus enivrante. C'est tellement excitant. Ah, ah, ah...

**Orihime:** (pleurant) Mmmmh...

**Mais tout à coup, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Aizen!**

**Aizen:** Peut-on savoir ce que tu fabriques encore?

**Szayel:** (se retournant) Sosuke... Tu es finalement rentré. Quelle surprise.

**Aizen:** Mais dis-moi, n'est-ce pas là Orihime Inoue? C'est la proie d'Ulquiorra, tu sais?

**Szayel:** Je sais bien, mais il y'a certaines choses que tu ignores.

**Aizen:** Ah oui et quoi donc?

**?:** Oui, il y a certaines choses concernant Ulquiorra et cette femme que nous devons te dire.

**Aizen se retourna et découvrit Grimmjow adossé au mur.**

**Aizen:** Je vois, je vous écoutes.

**Grimmjow:** Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux.

**Orihime écouta les révélations que les deux hommes firent au chef de leur clan. Malheureusement, elle était coincée dans l'antre des vampires et Ulquiorra semblait être parti trop loin pour l'aider. Que va-t-il advenir d'elle à présent? **


	10. Chapitre 9: Adieu, mon amie

**Chapitre 9: Adieu, mon amie...**

**Après avoir annoncé qu'Ulquiorra et Orihime entretenaient une relation amoureuse, celui-ci toisa la rouquine du regard, puis s'approcha d'elle.**

**Aizen:** Et bien, Mademoiselle Inoue... Tout ceci n'était pas prévu. (se tourne vers Szayel) Szayel, quant à toi je ne m'expliques pas ce qui t'as poussé à voler la proie d'Ulquiorra. (regarde Orihime) Ceci dit, cette odeur est si... Alléchante.

**Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille terrorisée, essuya une goutte de sang et lécha son pouce.**

**Aizen:** (d'une voix mielleuse) Mmmm... Je m'en doutais. C'est un régal.

**Soudain, il retira le bâillon de la rousse, défit ses liens et l'aida à se relever.**

**Orihime:** Que...

**Aizen:** Chuuut... Nous allons attendre patiemment le retour d'Ulquiorra là-haut. Ensuite, je déciderais de sa punition... Non, de son exécution.

**Orihime:** (les yeux écarquillés) Son... Exécution?

**Aizen:** Il est inapproprié qu'un vampire ai des sentiments pour sa propre proie. L'amour vampirique revient à engendrer des des êtres corrompus par la soif. Cela est plus chaotique qu'autre chose.

**Orihime:** (fronçant les sourcils) Je trouves que vous y allez un peu fort en décidant d'exécuter Ulquiorra. Il... Il a prévu de me transformer en vampire.

**Aizen:** (surpris) Ah bon?

**Grimmjow:** Quoi?

**Szayel:** Tiens donc...

**Aizen:** (prenant Orihime par le poignet) Viens.

**Ils quittèrent la pièce.**

**Szayel:** Intéressant.

**Il contempla la rose ensanglantée qu'il a prise à la jeune fille et sourit.**

**Grimmjow:** Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

**Szayel:** Je sens que la suite des événements va être intéressante.

**Grimmjow:** (souriant) Moi aussi, je le sens. Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller préparer mon assaut de ce soir. Je compte piéger ma proie en beauté.

**Szayel:** Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

**Grimmjow:** Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'aborder aujourd'hui.

**Szayel:** Oh, mais je ne m'en fais pas, je suis certain que tu réussiras.

**Du côté d'Orihime et Aizen...**

**Ils étaient entrés dans un salon qui qui faisait face au séjour et plus loin, il y avait la salle à manger. Aizen lâcha la jeune fille et lui dit en lui montrant le canapé:**

**Aizen:** Assieds-toi.

**Orihime:** Vous me tutoyez, maintenant? Aurais-je autant d'influence à votre égard?

**Aizen:** Oh, pas à mon égard, mais à celui d'Ulquiorra.

**La rouquine s'installa sur le canapé. Soudain, elle entendit une porte claquer et des bruits de pas montant l'escalier du séjour.**

**Grimmjow:** Je sens que j'vais passer une bonne soirée!

**Aizen:** Essaies d'être plus discret si possible!

**Grimmjow:** Oui, désolé...

**Orihime:** S'il vous plaît, ne tuez pas Ulquiorra... Tuez-moi à sa place.

**Aizen regarda la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur.**

**Aizen:** Tu veux dire que toi, humaine que tu es tu es prête à te sacrifier pour sauver l'un des nôtres, un monstre sanguinaire qui plus est.

**Orihime:** Ce n'est pas un monstre, mais quelqu'un de bien.

**Aizen:** Si tu le dis. Mais je ne comptes pas te tuer sachant que ce cher Ulquiorra risque de se venger. En plus, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais, Orihime tu sens si bon...

**Orihime:** C'est ce que j'ai compris.

**Aizen:** Ce serait un tel gâchis de transformer une jeune fille si pure et innocente...

**Orihime:** Sachez que je ne suis pas aussi pure que vous le pensez.

**Aizen:** Comment ça? Attends, toi et Ulquiorra vous n'auriez tout de même pas... (mettant sa main sur son visage) Dîtes-moi que je rêves, il a osé forniquer avec cette humaine... Ulquiorra, tu es vraiment le roi de la bêtise.

**Du côté de Hinamori, sur le chemin du manoir Arisawa...**

**Hinamori:** *Cet homme étrange... Dit-il la vérité à propos de Mademoiselle Inoue?*

**FLASH BACK**

**La jeune servante des Arisawa, après avoir fait quelques courses se fit accoster en pleine rue par un homme grand et fort. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux bleus.**

**?:** C'est bien toi la servante de la famille Inoue?

**Hinamori:** Oui, mais qui êtes-vous?

**?:** Je m'appelles Grimmjow et il se trouve... Que j'ai enlevé Orihime Inoue.

**Hinamori:** (surprise) Pardon?

**Grimmjow:** Si tu veux la revoir vivante, retrouves-moi ce soir à 21h00 à la lisière de la forêt. Viens seule et ne racontes à personne ce que je t'ai dit, sinon... Je la tuerais.

Il partit sans même voir la réaction de la brune choquée.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**Hinamori:** (s'arrêtant en route) La lisière de la forêt... J'y serais alors. Je vous sauverais, Mademoiselle Inoue, j'en fais le serment.

**Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra refit surface à quelques pas du manoir Aizen. Il inspecta les lieux et reconnut alors une effluve se dégageant du manoir même.**

**Ulquiorra:** Orihime!

**Il se rua dans le manoir, puis dans le salon où il découvrit sa bien-aimée assise sur le canapé et Aizen qui se trouvait debout en face d'elle.**

**Aizen:** Quelle bonne surprise, Ulquiorra. Il me tardait de te revoir.

**Ulquiorra:** Sosuke, que signifie tout ça?

**Aizen:** Szayel et Grimmjow ont vendu la mèche sur ta liaison avec cette humaine. Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une proie de choix pour toi et non d'une humaine à transformer?

**Ulquiorra:** Comment ça transformer? Je n'ai jamais prévu de la transformer.

**Aizen:** Ah... Dans ce cas, ça change tout. En revanche, ça ne retire en rien le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux de cette humaine. Tu as brisé un serment inviolable du clan. Celui de ne jamais tomber amoureux d'une humaine ou d'un congénère.

**Ulquiorra se précipita et prit Orihime dans ses bras à une vitesse que même la rouquine n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fut plus rassurée une fois dans les bras de son homme. Il remarqua alors la légère entaille qu'elle avait à la joue.**

**Ulquiorra:** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

**Orihime:** Szayel m'a blessé, mais ce n'est rien.

**Ulquiorra:** Cette sale ordure a osé te toucher?

**Aizen:** Si je n'étais pas intervenu, elle serait même morte à l'heure qu'il est.

**Ulquiorra:** Je le savais. Je ne peux décidément pas vous faire confiance à tous.

**Aizen:** Et que comptes-tu faire au juste? Sa ne te suffit pas de briser l'une de mes règles?

**Ulquiorra:** Au diable, toi et tes règles qui nous entravent tous. Surtout celle qui dit de boire en priorité le sang de jeunes filles pures et innocentes!

**Aizen:** Ulquiorra, n'oublies pas que tu as une dette envers moi pour t'avoir sauvé la vie il y a cinquante ans.

**Orihime:** Cinquante ans?

**Ulquiorra:** Oui, je suis très vieux, comme tu peux le constater.

**Aizen:** (souriant) Mais je crois que je me suis trompé sur toi. Tu es comme tous ces autres vampires qui ont cédé à la tentation de l'amour et qui ont péri de ma main.

**Ulquiorra:** Des centaines de ces vampires n'avaient rien fait de mal et tu les as tous tué! Je n'oublierais jamais ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux ans avec Rukia Kuchiki.

**Aizen:** Assez! Je vais te tuer, petit insolent!

**Mais le vampire s'éclipsa avec Orihime dans ses bras. Aizen serra les dents et les poings avant de hurler:**

**Aizen:** Que tout le monde vienne dans la salle à manger! Stark! Barragan! Hallibel! Nnoitra! Grimmjow! Zommari! Szayel Aporro, Aaroniero, Yammy! Dépêchez-vous!

**Ulquiorra et Orihime s'enfoncèrent dans les bois jusqu'à arriver au pied d'une falaise.**

**Orihime:** Et maintenant?

**Ulquiorra:** Nous ne pouvons malheureusement plus retourner en ville.

**Orihime:** Et Tatsuki et les autres?

**Ulquiorra:** N'oublies pas qu'Ichigo Kurosaki est avec eux. Il s'y connaît parfaitement en élimination des vampires.

**Orihime:** Que devons-nous faire?

**Ulquiorra:** D'abord, on grimpe ça.

**En quelques bonds, ils arrivèrent au sommet de ce précipice où plus loin il y avait une vieille cabane abandonnée. Ils y entrèrent et Ulquiorra posa Orihime par terre.**

**Orihime:** Ouf! Enfin sur terre.

**Ulquiorra:** Désolé, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop vite.

**Orihime:** Ce n'est rien. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de nous?

**Ulquiorra:** Aizen a enterré une arme près d'ici. Un sabre japonais capable de tuer un vampire. Un zanpakuto. Si j'arrives à le trouver, je pourrais me défendre contre l'épée d'Aizen. C'est de ça dont il se sert pour tuer les vampires renégats du clan.

**Orihime:** Mais et moi, comment pourrais-je me défendre?

**Ulquiorra:** Hum... C'est vrai que même en restant cachée ici ils te repaireront. La seule façon qu'ils ne t'aient pas serait...

**Orihime:** ... De me transformer aussi en vampire.

**Ulquiorra:** Ainsi, dans le coma, ils ne te flaireraient pas et... Non, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

**Orihime:** (s'approchant de lui) Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et je suis prête à surmonter cette épreuve.

**Ulquiorra:** Mais Orihime, tu...

**Orihime:** Ne t'en fais pas... Tout ira bien. Avant de me transformer, je voudrais juste... Dire au revoir à Tatsuki, Hinamori et Ichigo. Est-ce que c'est possible?

**Ulquiorra:** C'est que... D'accord, on fait comme ça.

**Orihime:** (illuminée de joie) Tu es d'accord, vraiment?

**Ulquiorra:** Oui. Après tout je t'aime.

**Orihime:** Moi aussi.

**Pendant ce temps, au manoir, tous les vampires étaient attablés dans la salle à manger.**

**Aizen:** Bien, messieurs, dames je vous aies tous convoqués car notre ami Ulquiorra Shieffer nous a trahi et est parti avec sa princesse. J'imagines qu'il va la transformer histoire qu'on ne l'attrape pas.

**Nnoitra:** C'est une vrai ordure ce gars-là. Il ne mérite plus de vivre.

**Hallibel:** (tapant sur la table) Je ne suis pas d'accord! Laissons-le faire ce qu'il veut et continuons à mener notre petite vie tranquille.

**Barragan:** Pas question! Si lui et cette femme font un enfant vampire il sera aussi indomptable que Lilinette.

**Aizen:** Très juste, Barragan. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que nous prenions les armes et que nous les traquions jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

**Grimmjow:** Ouais! J'ai même un plan à proposer.

**Szayel:** Ecoutons-le, ça semble intéressant.

**Grimmjow:** J'ai abordé la servante de la fille. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce soir à la lisière de la forêt pour la dévorer.

**Aizen:** Oui, effectivement c'est intéressant. Je suis sûr qu'Orihime voudra lui parler une dernière fois avant d'être transformer et bien évidemment Ulquiorra ne sera pas loin. Faisons comme ça. Messieurs, dames, à vos armes vampiriques! Ce soir, nous allons démembrer ce traître d'Ulquiorra Shieffer!

**Le soir venu, Hinamori s'était bel et bien rendue près de la forêt.**

**Hinamori:** *Pourvu que Mlle Inoue aille bien...*

**Et pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra dévalait une pente sinueuse avec Orihime sur le dos. Il se stoppa soudain.**

**Orihime:** Qu'y a-t-il?

**Ulquiorra:** Cette odeur... Ne serait-ce pas celle de ta servante?

**Orihime:** Hinamori? Mais que peut-elle bien fabriquer ici?

**Ulquiorra:** Je l'ignores, mais c'est bien elle.

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

**Tout à coup, un hurlement féminin se fit entendre.**

**Orihime:** C'est Hinamori!

**Ulquiorra:** C'est pas vrai! Grimmjow est dans le coin aussi!

**Les deux individus se ruèrent jusqu'à la source même de tout ce vacarme. Grimmjow était armé d'un sabre et avait blessé la petite brune à l'épaule.**

**Grimmjow:** Aaah, ce sang me met de bonne humeur.

**Il attrapa Hinamori par le col et sans ménagement, planta ses crocs dans sa gorge.**

**Hinamori:** AAAAH!

**?:** Arrêtes!

**Grimmjow se retourna et lâcha la brune en reconnaissant la voix. Celle d'Ulquiorra, bien sûr. Ulquiorra posa Orihime par terre qui se rua vers Hinamori et la prit dans ses bras.**

**Ulquiorra:** Espèce de monstre, pourquoi t'as fait ça?

**Grimmjow:** Mais c'était prévu depuis le début selon le plan d'Aizen, mon pauvre petit Ulquiorra.

**Orihime:** Hinamori! Hinamori, je t'en pries, ouvres les yeux!

**Hinamori les ouvrit faiblement et contempla le visage affligé de la rouquine. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang et avait conscience qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.**

**Hinamori:** Mademoiselle Inoue...

**Orihime:** (les larmes aux yeux) Tiens bon, Hinamori!

**Hinamori:** Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, Mlle... Je suis si heureuse... D'être restée avec vous durant toutes ces années... Vos parents étaient des gens si bons, tout comme vous d'ailleurs.

**Orihime:** Hinamori... Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire.

**Hinamori:** Non, ne vous excusez pas... C'est moi, qui une fois de plus a trouvé les ennuis. Mlle... Quoi qu'il arrive, vous devez vivre... Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais... Plus que ma dirigeante... Vous êtes devenue mon amie.

**Orihime:** Oh, Hinamori moi aussi je t'ai toujours considérée comme une amie.

**Orihime ne put contenir toutes ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.**

**Hinamori:** Mademoiselle Inoue...

**Orihime:** Oui?

**Hinamori:** Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser... Adieu, mon amie...

**La brune ferma doucement ses yeux. Même morte, elle esquissait un sourire des plus radieux. **

**Orihime:** Hinamori, non restes avec moi! Hinamori! HINAMORI! AAAAAAH!

**La rouquine serra le corps de sa servante contre elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes et en lui hurlant de revenir. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle puisse mourir ainsi. Pas elle. Pas Hinamori, celle qui la considérait comme une amie plutôt qu'une fille de la bourgeoisie. Et pourtant, la situation semblait devenir plus que critique...**


	11. Chapitre 10: Une soeur de coeur

Salut à tous et encore une fois désolée pour cette attente interminable. Pour m'excuser, je vous fais le plaisir de vous poster la fin de cette histoire. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impression et si le style d'écriture est bien où si je dois revenir au style normal où je décris parfaitement les choses. Sur ceux bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Une sœur de cœur**

**Ulquiorra sentait bien que lui et Orihime étaient encerclés, car même si Grimmjow semblait seul, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de l'ombre. Sans plus attendre, il saisit sa bien-aimés par le bras et lui dit:**

**Ulquiorra:** Orihime, il faut fuir, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

**Orihime:** (secouant la tête, toujours en larmes) Non! Snif... Je veux pas l'abandonner ici...

**Ulquiorra:** On a pas le choix, s'il te plaît!

**Mais sans attendre sa réponse, il l'embarqua sur son épaule et se volatilisa.**

**Grimmjow:** On te retrouvera, inutile de t'enfuir!

**Aizen sortit alors de l'ombre avec ses autres acolytes.**

**Aizen:** Et bien, Grimmjow. Tu ne finis pas le boulot?

**Grimmjow:** (regardant le corps d'Hinamori) Oui, c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'ai tellement soif.

**Ulquiorra et Orihime étaient retournés dans la cabane abandonnée. La rouquine était recroquevillé sur un vieux fauteuil, une couverture sur le dos tandis qu'Ulquiorra lui apportait une tasse de thé fumante qu'il avait préparé lui-même. Une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis leur fuite et heureusement, aucun autre vampire ne les avait repérés. Orihime prit la tasse en remerciant le brun et commença à boire.**

**Ulquiorra:** Je sais à quel point c'est dur.

**Orihime:** Pauvre Hinamori... Elle était innocente, pourquoi elle?

**Ulquiorra:** S'ils comptent tous s'en tirer à si bon compte, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil. Orihime, je te promets que je vengerais Hinamori. Pour l'heure il faut que je trouves le zanpakuto.

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra?

**Ulquiorra:** Oui.

**La rousse hésitait. Etait-ce le moment d'en parler? Après tout, ils n'étaient peut-être pas en sécurité pour très longtemps. Mais elle devait savoir une chose.**

**Orihime:** (après un instant d'hésitation) Qui est Rukia Kuchiki?

**Ulquiorra:** (air un peu surpris mais qui devient soudain sombre) Ah...

**Orihime:** Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler tout de suite, je...

**Ulquiorra:** Si, c'est le bon moment. Surtout dans la mesure où tu n'as pas encore été changée en vampire.

**Orihime:** Ah...

**Ulquiorra:** Rukia Kuchiki était une femme qu'Aizen a transformé en vampire peu de temps après moi. Mais elle est morte. Ou pour être plus précis, Aizen l'a tué.

**Orihime:** (les yeux écarquillés d'horreur) Oh!

**Ulquiorra:** En fait, de tout le clan, c'était la seule personne avec qui je partageais tout. Dans un langage plus humain, je dirais que c'était ma sœur de cœur. C'est depuis qu'elle n'est plus que je suis si froid avec tout le monde. Rukia avait toujours les bons mots pour me faire sourire.

**FLASH BACK**

**Au manoir Aizen, dans le salon, il y avait un cercueil ouvert dans lequel se trouvait une jeune fille petite, brune et dont la transformation en vampire s'achevait. Aizen s'approcha accompagné d'Ulquiorra.**

**Aizen:** Regardes Ulquiorra, n'est-elle pas resplendissante?

**Ulquiorra:** Hum, certainement...

**Aizen:** Sa ne devrait plus tarder. Sa va faire trois jours qu'elle est comme ça. C'est la limite qu'il faut pour un humain à se transformer en vampire.

**Ulquiorra:** Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dévorée tout simplement?

**Aizen:** Parce que je sens que cette femme va nous rendre bien des services. C'est le destin qui l'a mise sur mon chemin.

**La fille ouvrit soudain les yeux. De grands yeux bleus qui luisaient d'un vif éclat. Elle s'assit tout à coup et posa sa main sur sa gorge.**

**Aizen:** Tu dois avoir grand soif, n'est-ce pas?

**Elle toisa ses deux interlocuteurs d'un air méfiant.**

**Aizen:** Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous sommes comme toi. Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu?

**?:** Rukia... Rukia Kuchiki.

**Aizen:** Enchanté Rukia, je suis Sosuke Aizen et voici Ulquiorra Shieffer. Bienvenue chez toi.

**Rukia:** (sortant du cercueil) A boire. Il me faut à boire... Vite.

**Aizen:** Suis-moi, nous allons te conduire dans un village où tu pourras pleinement satisfaire ta soif.

**Le village en question fut mis à feu et à sang par la nouvelle venue. C'était ça, être transformé en vampire. Etre pris d'une soif à satisfaire à tout moment. C'est aussi la période où le vampire en question doit avaler une quantité importante de sang. Après un bon sevrage mené par Aizen, la soif de Rukia se faisait moins sentir et elle pouvait enfin garder le contrôle face à des humains. Un jour, elle partit en ville en compagnie d'Ulquiorra avec qui elle ne parlait jamais. Pour l'occasion, elle avait enfilé une robe bleu à motifs et froues-froues blanc. Ulquiorra trouvait que le bleu était une couleur qui lui sied à merveille et était en parfaite harmonie avec la couleur de ses yeux.**

**Ulquiorra:** Sa te va bien.

**Rukia:** (le regardant avec surprise) Ah?

**Ulquiorra:** (sans lui accorder le moindre regard) Ta robe.

**Rukia:** L'as-tu regardé au moins.

**Ulquiorra:** Oui. Allons-y.

**Rukia:** Quel est le but de cette visite dans cette ville?

**Ulquiorra:** Sosuke veut être sûr que tu saches garder le contrôle.

**Rukia:** Je sais parfaitement maîtriser mes pulsions.

**Ils marchèrent un peu au travers des personnes qui passaient.**

**Rukia:** Tu ne sembles point être homme à parler souvent, je me trompes?

**Ulquiorra:** A quoi bon me poser cette question?

**Rukia:** A quoi bon ne pas y répondre? Nous sommes dans le même clan, non? En tant que congénères, il faut s'entendre.

**Ulquiorra:** (pensif) S'entendre... Voilà que je suis tombé sur une créature bien étrange.

**Rukia:** Tous les vampires sont étranges quelque part. Nous vivons tous reclus loin des humains et des chasseurs de vampires. Moi je dis qu'il faut savoir savourer pleinement son éternité. Découvrir de nouvelles lieues, voyager, rêver... Aimer.

**Ce mot fit tilte dans la tête d'Ulquiorra.**

**Ulquiorra:** Aimer? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Rukia:** Tu l'ignores? Tu sais, je ne l'ai dit à personne mais il me reste des bribes de souvenirs de l'époque où j'étais encore humaine. Je me souviens avoir aimé quelqu'un...

**Ulquiorra:** Impossible! Tu ne peux pas avoir de souvenirs de cette époque.

**Rukia:** Mais c'est la vérité pourtant.

**Après, le temps passa et Rukia et Ulquiorra passait la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Ulquiorra restait toujours indifférent à la petite brune qui ne cessait de le suivre partout où il allait. Mais à force, quelque chose était en train de naître entre eux deux. Un lien étrange qui les unissait. Un jour, les deux compagnons rentraient de chasse et Aizen était là pour les accueillir. Il s'approcha, saisit la main de Rukia et l'embrassa. Elle paraissait bien gênée malgré elle...**

**Aizen:** Bienvenue chez vous, mes amis.

**Rukia:** Oh, M. Aizen... C'est gentil...

**Aizen:** (souriant) Je t'en prie, nous sommes frères de clan à présent, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Sosuke.

**Rukia:** Euh, très bien.

**Aizen:** (tapotant l'épaule d'Ulquiorra) Ne la surmènes pas trop, hein?

**Ulquiorra:** Je prends soin d'elle, Sosuke.

**Aizen:** C'est bien, il faut.

**Il se retira dans le salon.**

**Rukia:** Cet homme est vraiment incroyable, tu ne trouves point?

**Ulquiorra:** Certes...

**Rukia:** Quand vas-tu enfin regarder les gens en face et sourire un peu? Sa ne coûte rien, tu sais.

**Ulquiorra:** Laisses-moi.

**Ulquiorra disparut laissant la brune perplexe.**

**Rukia:** (réfléchissant) Il doit bien y avoir un problème dans sa tête pour qu'il agisse comme ça. Sa va faire trois ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés, trois ans que je chasses à ses côtés et il n'inspire toujours... Que ce néant insondable dans son regard.

**Trente-sept ans passèrent... Le moment où tout a basculer approcha. Rukia et Ulquiorra se trouvèrent sur la falaise qui surplombaient la forêt, près de la cabane qui était devenue leur repère secret. L'endroit où ils pouvaient se détendre et admirer le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Petit-à-petit et malgré lui, Ulquiorra avait fini par comprendre et apprécier Rukia. Ce lien si particulier qu'ils entretenaient s'était encore plus resserré autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous les deux assis au bord du précipice et parlaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. C'était dans leur habitudes maintenant.**

**Rukia:** Dis-moi, Ulquiorra. Sa fait pas mal de temps qu'on se connaît. On a vécu pas mal de choses tous les deux. Pour moi, tu es quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance.

**Ulquiorra:** Ah oui?

**Rukia:** Plus que comme un ami, je te considères comme mon frère de cœur.

**Elle le regarda en souriant.**

**Ulquiorra:** Je suis pour toi... Un frère de cœur? Mais nous les vampires n'en avons pas. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça.

**Rukia:** (toisant le paysage) Et bien... Certains vampires arrivent à fonder une famille. Je ne sais pas si nous avons vraiment un cœur, mais... Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose en nous qui fait que nous pouvons avoir des sentiments. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais moi j'ai des sentiments.

**Ulquiorra:** (esquissant un mini sourire) Si tu le dis, c'est probablement vrai.

**Rukia:** (le regardant avec surprise) Ah oui, tu me crois?

**Ulquiorra:** Sa fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons et je te fais confiance moi aussi, Rukia. Je suis donc prêt à te considérer comme ma sœur de cœur. Merci. Grâce à toi j'arrives à comprendre notre espèce et même les humains bien que ce soit difficile.

**La brune sourit. Elle avait enfin réussi à faire de cet homme un être qui s'intéressait à tout. La route a été longue, mais au final tous ses efforts furent récompensés.**

**Mais un jour, tout le clan fut convoqué par Aizen qui leur apprit qu'un enfant vampire abandonné par ses parents a commis des massacres dans des village et qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement des lieux. Le chef du clan leur apprit aussi qu'il avait traqué et tué les parents. A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Ulquiorra avait remarqué le malaise de Rukia. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de voir un enfant humain ou vampire mourir.**

**Rukia:** Sosuke, ne pouvons-nous donc pas intégrer cet enfant à notre clan? Je saurais m'en charger.

**Aizen:** Hors de question. Cet enfant a commis trop de crimes, il doit mourir.

**Stark:** Je suis avec Rukia, je suis certain qu'il existe un moyen d'éduquer cet enfant.

**Szayel:** Stark, tu vas pas commencé à prendre parti. Si cet enfant doit mourir, il mourra et puis c'est tout.

**Aizen:** Nous partons dès ce soir. Ulquiorra, Stark, Rukia, vous vous rendrez à Inuzuri, le village qui se trouve à 30km d'ici. Si vous trouvez cet enfant, tuez-le et pensez à prendre vos armes.

**Puis après avoir attribué à plusieurs équipes ses directives, Aizen se leva et indiqua à son clan de se préparer. Le soir venu, Rukia, Stark et Ulquiorra vêtus de longues capes noires se dirigèrent vers Inuzuri. Ils portèrent des sabres japonais sur eux.**

**Rukia:** Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

**Ulquiorra:** Je sais, Rukia mais malheureusement, si tu désobéis à Sosuke, il te tueras.

**Rukia:** *Sosuke... J'avais de l'admiration pour cet homme il y a trente-sept ans... Enfin c'était avant que je découvres qu'il a assassiné Renji... Renji était mon mari. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, je me suis souvenue de lui et lorsque j'ai enquêté de mon côté, j'ai retrouvé l'endroit où j'habitais et tout m'est revenu d'un seul coup. Sosuke... Il est grand temps que ton règne s'achève. Je trouverais le moyen de te faire tomber de ton pied d'estale. Je le jures...*

**Stark:** Je me demandes si on réussira à tuer cet enfant facilement.

**Rukia:** Il est tellement facile d'influencer un enfant dans le but de l'éliminer... C'est comme ça que fonctionne Sosuke. Il suffit de rassurer cet enfant puis au dernier moment, le descendre par derrière. J'ai déjà vu Sosuke assassiner d'autres vampires comme ça quand je chassais avec lui de temps en temps.

**Stark:** Ce type est vraiment...

**Rukia:** Il n'a aucune pitié pour les êtres de la même espèce que lui. Il tue sans hésiter et puis c'est tout.

**Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux qui étaient devenus un vrai chaos. Il y avait du feu partout, des gens qui fuyaient en hurlant.**

**Ulquiorra:** L'enfant est ici.

**Stark:** Pauvre de nous...

**Les vampires se ruèrent vers la place du village où ils trouvèrent des cadavres d'humains ensanglantés empilés les uns sur les autres et à côté se trouvait... Une petite fille nue qui avait entamé son repas.**

**Stark:** Une fille?

**La petite se tourna vers eux. Elle avait les cheveux vert clairs et de jolis yeux tirant sur le rose. Rukia arbora alors un regard triste et affligé pour cette pauvre enfant qui allait périr de leurs mains. Mais c'est sous la surprise de ses congénères qu'elle sourit, s'approcha de ce petit monstre, retira sa cape et lui mit sur les épaules.**

**Rukia:** Comment t'appelles-tu, ma petite.

**?:** Lilinette.

**Rukia:** C'est un très joli prénom. Mais comment es-tu arrivée ici? Et pourquoi es-tu toute nue?

**Lilinette:** Mes parents m'ont laissée toute seule. Et j'avais très soif alors je me suis échappée de la maison pour aller chasser comme ils m'ont appris. J'avais pas le temps de m'habiller, j'avais trop soif.

**La fillette arborait un sourire qui séduit la brune.**

**Rukia:** Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. Des vampires plus méchants risquent de te tuer si tu ne contrôle pas ta soif.

**Stark:** Rukia...

**Rukia:** (se tournant vers Stark) Non mais regardez-la. On ne peut pas faire ça, elle a envie d'apprendre, je le sens. (se tournant vers Lilinette) Viens avec nous. Nous t'apprendront à être quelqu'un de bien.

**Lilinette:** C'est vrai?

**Rukia:** Oui, je m'appelles Rukie et eux derrière moi c'est Stark et Ulquiorra.

**Lilinette:** (en souriant) Tu voudras bien... Être ma nouvelle maman?

**Rukia:** Bien sûr.

**Elle l'a prit dans ses bras sous les regards surpris de ses deux compagnons.**

**Ulquiorra:** Je le sens mal...

**Stark:** D'un autre côté, regardes-moi ces yeux. Elle est si mignonne... Rukia a peut-être raison après tout, elle ne demande qu'à apprendre.

**?:** Et ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

**Les vampires se tournèrent vers la personne. Il s'agissait de Nnoitra qui était apparu aux côtés de Szayel Aporro.**

**Szayel:** (remontant ses lunettes) Et bien, mission accomplie à ce que je vois. Vous pouvez maintenant exécuter cette fillette.

**Rukia:** (se tenant devant Lilinette) Non!

**Ulquiorra:** Rukia! Ils font partie de l'équipe qui est avec Sosuke! Fais attention.

**?:** Comment ça non?

**Aizen qui se tenait dans l'ombre avança jusqu'à Rukia qui ne semblait pas impressionner par sa taille.**

**Aizen:** Rukia... Regardes autour de toi. Tu penses vraiment que cette enfant arrivera à garder le contrôle un de ces jours? Je ne le crois pas. Maintenant, écartes-toi, si tu ne veux pas en finir avec elle, je m'en chargerais.

**Il dégaina un zanpakuto. Ni une, ni deux, Rukia dégaina le sien et entrechoqua sa lame avec celle du chef du clan.**

**Lilinette:** Aaaah! Rukia!

**Rukia:** Ne t'en fais pas, Lilinette, je ne laisserais pas ce monstre t'approcher.

**Aizen:** Ce monstre dis-tu? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi.

**Rukia:** Tu as brisé ma vie et assassiné un être cher rien que pour satisfaire tes désirs personnels et gonfler un peu ton clan! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais et mettrais fin à ta dictature!

**Ulquiorra:** Rukia, arrêtes, tu vois bien que tu n'as aucune chance!

**Pendant ce temps, Stark se rua sur Lilinette et la prit dans ses bras afin de l'éloigner du carnage qui allait se produire.**

**Lilinette:** Aaaah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, monsieur?

**Stark:** Il vaut mieux éviter que tu prennes un coup pour rien. Les vampires mettent très longtemps à se remettre des blessures dues à une arme capable de les tuer.

**Rukia:** (portant un coup qu'Aizen évita) Je vais mettre fin à ta dictature ce soir, Sosuke!

**Aizen:** Tu crois si bien dire. Saches que les êtres qui s'opposent à moi périssent toujours de ma main. Je ne ferais pas d'exception avec toi. Dommage, tu avais tant de potentiel.

**Rukia:** (folle de rage) Sa suffit! Tais-toi!

**La brune fonça sur le chef du clan qui sourit et dit:**

**Aizen:** C'est fini pour toi.

**Ulquiorra:** Rukia, attention!

**Mais elle ne put éviter ce coup qui lui fut fatal. Aizen après avoir esquivé son assaut l'avait transpercé directement au cœur. Il retira sa lame et l'instant d'après, de vives flammes vinrent consumer la pauvre vampire qui hurla de douleur avant d'être réduite en un tas de cendres noires. Aizen s'approcha ensuite de Stark qui tenait toujours Lilinette dans ses bras.**

**Aizen:** Donnes-moi cette enfant, Stark.

**Lilinette:** (prise de panique) C'est qui, lui? Pourquoi il a fait ça à Rukia?

**Stark:** Attends Sosuke, je te proposes un compromis.

**Aizen:** Il n'y a pas de compromis possible avec ce genre de créatures.

**Stark:** Et moi je te dis que si. Écoutes-moi. Je te proposes de donner une éducation parfaite à Lilinette et en échange, je fais tout mon possible pour trouver des sangs purs partout où nous irons.

**Aizen réfléchit un instant avant de répondre:**

**Aizen:** Mmm... C'est entendu, fais comme ça. Mais... J'espères que tu sauras t'occuper de l'enfant correctement... Sinon, tu finiras comme Rukia, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

**Stark:** C'est très clair.

**Aizen:** Retirons-nous. Plus rien ne nous retiens ici.

**Tous les vampires se retirèrent sauf Ulquiorra qui était sous le choc. Les yeux grands ouverts, tremblant de tous ses membres, il s'agenouilla près des cendres de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.**

**Ulquiorra:** Rukia...

**Il prit une poignée de ses cendres dans sa main et claquant des dents, il hurla haut et fort:**

**Ulquiorra:** RUKIAAAAAA! NOOOON!

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**Orihime avait été bien chamboulée en écoutant cette histoire si émouvante. Ulquiorra baissa les yeux un instant et lui dit:**

**Ulquiorra:** Le lendemain, j'ai mis ses cendres dans une urne que j'ai enterré juste derrière cette cabane. Je lui ai aussi fait une épitaphe. Ce que j'ai trouvé incroyable c'était qu'il n'y avait pas eu un souffle de vent entre le moment où je suis reparti au manoir et celui où je suis revenu mettre ses cendres dans l'urne. Pas une seule de ces cendre ne s'était dispersée.

**Orihime:** Quelle horreur, Aizen n'a vraiment eu aucune pitié...

**Ulquiorra:** Le zanpakuto qu'Aizen a enterré près d'ici n'est autre que celui de Rukia. Si je le trouves, je pourrais m'opposer à Aizen et à tous ses partisans. Cette fois je suis prêt. Je vais venger Rukia et nous pourrons vivre en paix, toi et moi.

**Orihime:** (souriant) Et nous vivront heureux pour l'éternité.

**Ulquiorra sourit et soudain, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée sur Stark, Lilinette, Hallibel, Zommari, Aaroniero et Yammy tous armés de leurs armes!**

**Ulquiorra:** C'est pas vrai! Ils nous ont retrouvés!

**Yammy:** En même temps c'était ici que tu te fourrais avec la petite Kuchiki quand elle était parmi nous.

**Hallibel:** Et l'odeur de l'humaine est repérable à plus de 10km d'ici.

**Aaroniero:** N'ai crainte Ulquiorra, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

**Zommari:** Si nous sommes ici, ce n'est pas dans les mêmes intentions qu'Aizen.

**Stark:** Nous sommes venus t'aider à le tuer.

**Orihime:** (très surprise) Ah oui?

**Ulquiorra:** Vous... Voulez nous aider? Vraiment...?


	12. Chapire 11: Des alliés inespérés

**Chapitre 11: Des alliés inespérés**

**Orihime et Ulquiorra furent surpris de la tournure dont prenaient les choses. Des vampires du clan Aizen étaient prêts à trahir celui-ci et causer sa perte. Stark, Lilinette, Hallibel, Zommari, Aaroniero et Yammi étaient prêts à ce battre pour cette unique raison.**

**Stark:** On en a assez qu'Aizen contrôle nos vies. Nous sommes des gens libres.

**Hallibel:** De plus, on en a assez de ses lois. Il est grand temps pour nous de se rebeller contre lui une bonne fois pour toutes.

**Zommari:** Tout à fait d'accord.

**Lilinette:** Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait à Rukia il y a deux ans.

**Ulquiorra:** Mes amis... Merci.

**Hallibel:** Inutile de nous remercier, c'est naturel.

**Yammi:** (regardant Orihime) Et que va-t-on faire d'elle.

**Hallibel:** Tu comptes la transformer, Ulquiorra. N'est-ce pas?

**Ulquiorra:** Si comme vous le dîtes, on peut repérer son odeur facilement, ça me semble être la seule solution et puis... Elle est prête à franchir le cap de la vie éternelle, n'est-ce pas, Orihime?

**Orihime:** (se levant du fauteuil) Oui, je t'aime et ferais n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi.

**Ulquiorra:** Mais avant, il faut que tu fasses tes adieux à tes amis Tatsuki et Ichigo.

**Aaroniero:** D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...

**Tous les vampires s'écartèrent pour laisser place à... Tatsuki et Ichigo!**

**Orihime:** Oh! Mais que faîtes-vous ici?

**Tatsuki:** Ichigo m'a mis au courant de tout. Je sais pas ce que tu trouves à ce monstre mais... Je suis prête à te défendre, car Aizen veut s'en prendre à toi.

**Ichigo:** On a tous les deux jurés de te protéger. Sa nous enchante pas vraiment de nous allier à ces monstres, ni tes amourettes avec l'un d'eux, mais... On en tant que chasseur de vampires, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Alors, je vais aller tuer Aizen de mes propres mains.

**Stark:** Maintenant qu'il est en sous-effectifs, nous devrions pouvoir l'atteindre facilement. Il ne reste plus que Barragan, Nnoitra, Grimmjow et Szayel à ses côtés.

**Aaroniero:** Soyons quand même prudents, car malheureusement ce sont des vampires qui sont passés maître dans l'art du combat contre leurs congénères.

**Yammy:** Ces tarés de Grimmjow et Szayel sont certainement les pires.

**Hallibel:** Ulquiorra: Une fois qu'Orihime sera dans le coma, il faudra la mettre en lieu sûr. Et je connais quelqu'un chez qui nous pourrions l'emmener.

**Tatsuki:** Dans le coma? Comment ça?

**Lilinette:** Bah, Ulqui va transformer cette humaine en vampire, pardi!

**Ichigo:** Quoi?! Tu n'y penses pas!

**Orihime:** Ichigo! J'ai pris ma décision! Et je ne laisserais personne m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux!

**Le silence s'installa, puis...**

**Tatsuki:** Orihime... Sa voudrait dire que l'on ne se reverra plus jamais?

**La rouquine s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.**

**Orihime:** Merci pour tout, Tatsuki. J'ai vraiment été heureuse d'avoir vécu au sein de ta famille. Tu remercieras tes parents pour moi.

**Tatsuki:** Orihime...

**Ichigo:** Tsss...

**Ulquiorra:** Nous n'avons plus le temps de réfléchir.

**Hallibel:** Ulquiorra a raison, l'aube ne va pas tarder à poindre, il nous faut un plan. Aizen va attaquer ce soir, c'est sûr et il va bien se douter qu'on l'a tous trahi.

**Aaroniero:** Aucun d'entre nous ne devra se trouver seul.

**Tatsuki:** J'ai bien peur pour toi, Ichigo, qu'à partir de maintenant, vampires et humains devront s'allier.

**Ulquiorra:** Il faut que nous fassions des équipes qui auront pour but de détruire au moins les acolytes d'Aizen qui restent.

**Yammy:** Eh, tu sembles oublier un détail: Aizen risque de faire appel à deux personnes redoutables en combat si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Stark:** Ah oui...

**Ichigo:** De qui s'agit-il?

**Ulquiorra:** Kaname Tosen et Gin Ichimaru. Je ne sais pas où ils traînent actuellement, mais une chose est sûr, ils vont se liguer contre nous aussi.

**Ichigo:** Je vois de qui vous parlez, je les ai déjà vus une fois avec Aizen.

**Zommari:** Des deux, Ichimaru doit être le plus redoutable.

**Ichigo:** C'est bien pour ça que personne dans cette assemblée doit être laissé seul.

**Ulquiorra:** Je proposes que dès l'aube, je ramènes Orihime au manoir Arisawa.

**Tatsuki:** Sa me semble être une sage décision, je resterais avec elle.

**Stark:** Quant à nous, il faut former les équipes. Je ne laisserais pas Lilinette toute seule, surtout qu'elle risquerait de perdre le contrôle de ses pulsions.

**Hallibel:** Je me joindrais à vous, alors.

**Zommari:** Moi et Aaroniero nous formons un autre groupe.

**Yammi:** Ulquiorra, on dirait bien qu'on se retrouve tous les deux.

**Ulquiorra:** Entendu, Ichigo, joints-toi à nous.

**Ichigo:** Et pour la famille Arisawa?

**Ulquiorra:** Ton père veillera sur eux et Orihime. Nous avons besoin de toi, j'ai une mission pour toi.

**Ichigo:** Depuis quand devrais-je accepter une mission venant d'une proie à mes yeux?

**Ulquiorra:** Je dois retrouver une arme qui a été enterrée près d'ici. Il me la faut absolument si je veux espérer éliminer Aizen.

**Ichigo:** Rectification: c'est moi qui vaincra Aizen.

**Orihime:** Nous ferrions mieux d'y aller.

**Tatsuki:** Orihime a raison, on vous laisse vous occuper de tout.

**Ulquiorra:** (embrassant Orihime et lui caressant la joue) Je viendrais te chercher ce soir.

**Orihime:** D'accord, soyez tous prudents.

**Aaroniero:** On se chargera des ennemis de derrière. Ulquiorra, Yammy et Ichigo, on vous laisse vous charger de ceux de devant.

**Ichigo:** Pas de problème. Tatsuki, Orihime, venez. On vous raccompagne avant de partir.

**Hallibel:** Et prions pour être à la hauteur si nous devons tomber sur Gin et Kaname.

**Stark:** T'en fais donc pas. Je prendrais pas le risque de mettre Lilinette en danger. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de la mémoire de Rukia.

**Ulquiorra:** Allons-y, mes alliés.

**Pendant ce temps, Aizen, suivis de près par Barragan, Nnoitra, Grimmjow et Szayel avait retrouvé Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tosen.**

**Gin:** Quelle surprise, ça faisait un bout de temps, Sosuke.

**Kaname:** Tu es venu nous annoncer que tu as trouver du sang pur pour nous?

**Aizen:** Pas vraiment, non. (désignant ses alliés) Vous voyez ça? C'est tout ce qu'il reste du clan. Les autres m'ont tous trahis et j'entends bien leur faire payer ce crime infâme.

**Gin:** Ils t'ont trahit? Les vilains... Si je comprends bien, tu veux qu'on t'aides à éliminer cette vermine.

**Aizen:** Parfaitement.

**Kaname:** C'est d'accord. De plus, nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés de nos armes.

**Gin:** J'accepte aussi, si ça peut te rendre service.

**Aizen:** Parfait, je vais prendre le soin de constituer les équipes. Barragan et Nnoitra, traquez-en moi le plus possibles et éliminez-les sans hésiter. Pareil pour vous, Grimmjow et Szayel. Quand à vous deux...

**Kaname:** On t'écoute.

**Gin:** Je suis tout ouï.

**Aizen:** Vous allez rester avec moi. J'ai un compte à régler avec Ulquiorra Shieffer.

**Dans la forêt, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Ulquiorra et Orihime se dirigèrent vers la ville. Mais à la lisière de la forêt, ils virent un attroupement de personne ainsi que des policiers.**

**Orihime:** Au non, il doit s'agir d'Hinamori.

**Tatsuki:** Hinamori? Comment ça?

**Orihime:** (triste) Tatsuki... Hinamori est morte hier soir, tuée par un vampire.

**Tatsuki et Ichigo:** QUOI?!

**Ulquiorra:** Chuut! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils nous repèrent.

**Tatsuki:** Hinamori... Nous a quitté. (serrant les dents) *Maudits vampires!*

**Ichigo:** J'ai bien peur que tes parents soient sur les lieux, Tatsuki.

**Tatsuki:** Oh non, j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas aperçus de mon absence.

**Ichigo:** Sa m'étonnerait, mais il vaut mieux rentrer au plus vite. Je connais un raccourci.

**?:** Pssst! Venez par ici!

**Les quatre compagnons se dirigèrent vers l'inconnu qui les appelaient. Il s'agissait de Kisuke Urahara!**

**Orihime:** M. Urahara? Mais que faîtes-vous ici?

**Kisuke:** Je vous expliquerais une fois que nous seront rendus au manoir Arisawa.

**Une fois là-bas, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon.**

**Kisuke:** Bien, mes amis. Il est temps de vous dire la vérité sur qui je suis vraiment.

**Tatsuki:** Comment ça qui vous êtes vraiment?

**Kisuke:** En vérité, je suis moi-même chasseur de vampires depuis bien longtemps.

**Ichigo:** Vous?!

**Kisuke:** Et oui, ça ne se voit pas, hein? Disons que je me suis accordé une longue pause, mais maintenant que les crimes ont commencé, je dois m'y remettre. Je pensais pas qu'Isshin serait de passage en ville. Et je suis ravi que tu sois devenu un chasseur accompli, Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** Sa alors, je ne m'y attendais pas. Vous côtoyiez mon père à l'époque où vous étiez actif?

**Kisuke:** Oui, il nous arrivait de chasser les vampires ensemble avec Yoruichi.

**Orihime:** Dame Shioin est une chasseuse aussi.

**Kisuke:** Et oui! Bref, l'heure n'est pas à la discussion, mais à l'action. Un de mes indicateurs m'a informé qu'Aizen pourchassait les traîtres de son clan et veut en finir avec M. Shieffer ici présent ainsi que Mlle Inoue.

**Ichigo:** Sa s'annonce mal.

**Kisuke:** Pas si les vampires renégats sont de notre côté. Même si Sosuke Aizen a fait appel a deux de ses meilleurs guerriers, nous pouvons avoir raison d'eux en une nuit. Yoruichi est de nouveau de passage en ville. Je lui ai fait part des événements et confié la librairie pour voir si au passage elle peut récolter quelques infos.

**Tatsuki:** Vous pensez vraiment que vos sources sont fiables?

**Ulquiorra:** Qui est votre indicateur.

**Kisuke:** Et bien il se trouve que c'est un homme qui malgré les apparences a un cœur d'or. Un vampire, certes mais qui a connu la même galère que vous, M. Shieffer. Ryuken Ishida.

**Ulquiorra:** Ryuken Ishida? (réfléchit un instant) Mais oui! Je le connais, il faisait partie de notre clan il y a bien longtemps. C'était même à l'époque où Rukia était encore là. Il a été banni pour être tombé amoureux d'une humaine, de l'avoir transformé et même d'avoir eu un fils, il me semble.

**Kisuke:** C'est exact. Mais Aizen les a retrouvé et a tué la femme qui a donné sa vie pour protéger son mari et son fils. Ils vivent maintenant reclus dans les montagnes loin d'ici et résistent encore à Aizen. Et puis... Un membre de votre clan est déjà allé le voir, M. Shieffer.

**Ichigo:** Qui ça?

**Kisuke:** Mlle Hallibel.

**Ulquiorra:** Hallibel est allé voir Ryuken et son fils? Sa alors, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle aille aussi loin.

**Kisuke:** Toujours est-il que Ryuken et Uryu, son fils sont devenus des alliés des chasseurs des vampires. Ils sont tout à fait disposés à nous aider.

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra, Hallibel nous avait parlé d'une autre personne en qui nous pouvions avoir confiance. Elle parlait peut-être de ce M. Ishida.

**Kisuke:** C'est même certain.

**Ulquiorra:** Bien sûr. Comme j'ai pour projet de transformer Orihime en vampire, il me faut un endroit sûr où la cacher durant son coma. Chez Ryuken semble être la seule solution.

**Kisuke:** Et elle a vu juste, Ryuken est tout à fait disposé à cacher Orihime le temps que nous nous battions contre Aizen et sa clique.

**Tatsuki:** Vous pensez réellement qu'on peut faire confiance à ce Ryuken Ishida et à son fils?

**Kisuke:** Assurément.

**Orihime:** Pourvu que Stark et les autres aillent bien...

**Ulquiorra:** (se levant de sa chaise) Bien, il faut que j'ailles retrouver le zanpakuto de Rukia avant ce soir.

**Ichigo:** Je t'accompagnes.

**Orihime:** Soyez prudents.

**Ichigo:** Comptes sur nous.

**Kisuke:** Quant à moi, je vais attendre que les parents de Mlle Arisawa revient pour fournir un alibi sur la disparition de Mlle Inoue.

**Tatsuki:** C'est vrai. Ils se sont vraiment inquiétés pour toi.

**D****u côté d'Hallibel, Stark et Lilinette...**

**Stark:** J'espère qu'Ulquiorra retrouvera vite ce zanpakuto qu'il cherche.

**Hallibel:** Je suis certaine qu'il le trouvera.

**Lilinette:** Stark?

**Stark:** Oui?

**Lilinette:** Pardonnes-moi. J'ai pas toujours été très clémente avec toi. Je passes mon temps à détruire des villages et à râler sous prétexte que j'ai toujours cette soif qui me fait souffrir de jour en jour et c'est comme ça depuis deux ans.

**Stark:** (souriant et ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette) T'en fais donc pas, ma Lilinette. Quelque part, je suis un peu en tort, je t'engueules sans me rendre compte que tu souffres. T'as pas à te justifier.

**Lilinette:** A vrai dire... C'était pas vraiment pour chasser que je détruisais tous ces village... Mais pour me passer les nerfs au lieu de me défouler sur Aizen lui-même. Pour tout te dire... J'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans... Je veux venger Rukia moi aussi, parce que si elle était encore parmi nous... Je l'aurais appelé "maman" et nous aurions été heureuse toutes les deux comme ça. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir des parents qui ne m'abandonnent pas et qui m'aiment comme je suis. Des parents qui m'apprennent à vivre et à respecter. Pour moi Stark, tu est comme un papa. C'est toi qui a plaidé ma cause auprès d'Aizen et je n'oublierais jamais ce geste.

**Stark:** (la serrant dans ses bras) Oh, Lilinette... Saches que je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma fille et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir mieux inculqué ce que Rukia aurait voulu t'apprendre. C'est un énorme manque de respect en sa mémoire.

**Hallibel:** Hum!

**Soudain apparurent Nnoitra et Barragan, les armes en mains prêts à en découdre.**

**Barragan:** En voilà déjà trois.

**Nnoitra:** Quel dommage qu'il faille tuer cette pauvre Lilinette avec qui je m'amusais bien en chasse.

**Lilinette:** Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne suis plus la même, Nnoitra!

**Nnoitra:** Ah oui? Tu me déçois, alors.

**Stark:** Mince, je pensais pas tomber sur vous deux.

**Hallibel:** Stark, concentres-toi. On a des armes nous aussi et elles sont faîtes pour se battre.

**Barragan:** Exactement, bien dit, Hallibel. On va être gentils et vous laisser donner le premier assaut.

**Stark:** Vous ne seriez pas plutôt gentils et vous laisser battre?

**Nnoitra:** Tu crois faire de l'humour, Stark?

**Hallibel:** (se rapprochant de Lilinette et lui donnant discrètement un morceau de papier) Vas à cet endroit et dis aux gens que tu rencontreras là-bas ce qui se passe ici. J'espère que tu auras la force d'y aller.

**Lilinette:** Hallibel...

**Hallibel:** Sauves ta peau... Tu dois vivre pour Stark et en mémoire de Rukia.

**Lilinette:** (d'un air assuré) D'accord.

**La fillette prit ses jambes à son cou.**

**Nnoitra:** Eh, minute papillon!

**Il se dirigea vers elle son arme en l'air mais fut intercepté par Hallibel qui avait dégainé son sabre démesurément large.**

**Hallibel:** Où comptes-tu aller comme ça? C'est nous tes adversaires, pas cette enfant.

**Pendant ce temps, les hostilités avaient débutées pour Stark et Barragan.**

**Du côté d'Ulquiorra et Ichigo...**

**Ichigo:** Au fait, Yammy ne nous a pas suivi.

**Ulquiorra:** Il n'a pas voulu entrer dans le manoir Arisawa tout à l'heure.

**?:** Eh, je suis de retour!

**Fit l'objet de leur conversation qui s'approcha d'eux.**

**Yammy:** Désolé, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les chasseurs de vampires et les humains. Je suis revenu dans la forêt. Grimmjow y a pas été de main morte avec la fille qu'il a tué hier soir.

**Ichigo:** Quelle horreur, pauvre Hinamori...

**Ulquiorra:** Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur son sort, il faut encore retrouver ce zanpakuto.

**Ils marchèrent aux abords de la vieille cabane et Ulquiorra décida de faire une halte auprès de la tombe de Rukia.**

**Ulquiorra:** Si seulement tu étais encore parmi nous...

**Soudain, il leva les yeux en voyant quelque chose briller à gauche de la tombe. Il s'accroupit et dégagea un peu de terre.**

**Ulquiorra:** Mais c'est...

**Il se mit à déterrer l'objet de ses convoitises et sortit... Le fameux zanpakuto de Rukia bien rangé dans son fourreau.**

**Ulquiorra:** Ichigo! Yammy! Je l'ai trouvé.

**Les deux intéressés approchèrent.**

**Ulquiorra:** (sortant la lame de son fourreau) Il est resté intact durant toutes ces années.

**Yammy:** Une arme capable de tuer un vampire est éternel, tu sais.

**Ulquiorra:** Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Sosuke l'enterre ici, près de sa propre propriétaire.

**Yammy:** C'est normal... La vérité Ulquiorra, c'est que ce n'est pas Aizen qui a enterré cette arme, mais Hallibel. Elle a fait exprès de l'enterrer à cet endroit précis espérant qu'un jour, tu tues Aizen de tes propres mains.

**Ulquiorra:** Mais elle n'a jamais connu Rukia. Sosuke a dit qu'il avait enterrer le zanpakuto quelque part ici mais il ne m'a jamais dit où exactement. Hallibel a rejoint nos rangs, il y a seulement un an, ça ne colle pas.

**Yammy:** Aizen lui a perlé de Rukia et lui a montré exactement l'endroit où ce sabre a été caché à l'origine et dès qu'il a eu le dos tourné, elle l'a déterré et l'a caché ici. Elle me l'a dit car moi aussi je n'ai jamais trop apprécié Aizen malgré le service qu'il m'a rendu en m'intégrant au clan.

**Ulquiorra:** Sa alors, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'autant de membres du clan voulaient se liguer contre Sosuke...

**Ichigo:** Maintenant que tu l'as trouvé, on peut partir en chasse? C'est bien ce soir qu'on a prévu la transformation d'Orihime chez les Ishida?

**Ulquiorra:** Nous allons procédés ainsi, oui.

**Yammy:** C'est partie pour un peu de castagne.

**Ulquiorra:** (regardant la tombe de Rukia) Finalement, tu n'étais pas la seule à penser qu'il fallait anéantir Sosuke. Je jures de te venger, Rukia et je n'aurais de cesse que lorsque cette lame aura transpercer son cœur et que les flammes de l'Enfer l'auront réduit en cendres.


	13. Chapitre 12: Je serais toujours avec toi

**Chapitre 12: Je serais toujours avec toi**

**Le soir était tombé sur la ville et les parents de Tatsuki étaient de retour depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient cru au mensonge d'Urahara et n'étaient pas fâchés contre Orihime. Celle-ci se trouvait dans sa chambre en compagnie de Tatsuki et elles attendaient patiemment le retour d'Ulquiorra et Ichigo.**

**Tatsuki:** Au fait, Orihime. Tu es sûre de toi?

**Orihime:** Oui. C'est aux côtés d'Ulquiorra que je veux vivre.

**Tatsuki:** Mmm...

**Soudain, Ulquiorra frappa à la fenêtre. Orihime l'ouvrit et il s'introduit dans la chambre suivi d'Ichigo.**

**Ulquiorra:** Yammy est à la lisière de la forêt, il surveille. Maintenant, nous devons partir chez les Ishida. M. Urahara va nous y accompagner.

**Ichigo:** Vous partez tout de suite.

**Ulquiorra:** Malheureusement, oui. Il faut que je transformes et caches Orihime le plus vite possible. Je te retrouverais pour que nous allions chasser Aizen ensemble.

**Ichigo:** Très bien.

**Orihime:** (regardant ses amis tristement) On dirait bien qu'il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir.

**Tatsuki:** Ce sont des adieux, Orihime. Je te souhaites plein de bonheur dans ta nouvelle vie.

**Orihime:** (serrant la brune dans ses bras) Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

**Ichigo:** Fais pas des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas. Un vampire ne se souvient pas de sa vie d'humain.

**Ulquiorra:** Si... Rukia avait quelques bribes de souvenirs de son humanité, elle. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais ça l'est.

**Orihime:** Ichigo... J'ai été heureuse de t'avoir revu. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. Je sais à quel point tu hais les vampires...

**Ichigo:** Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ce que je fais, je le fais pour ma mère et pour la venger.

**Orihime:** J'espères que tu réussiras.

**Ichigo:** Je l'espères aussi.

**Ulquiorra:** Allons-y, Orihime. Grimpes sur mon dos.

**La jeune fille s'exécuta et jeta un dernier regard à ses amis avant de partir pour toujours de cette maison. Désormais, elle allait vivre une nouvelle vie. Les deux amoureux retrouvèrent Yammy dans la forêt.**

**Yammy:** Vous voilà.

**Ulquiorra:** Oui. Urahara n'est pas là?

**Yammy:** Il ne devrait plus tarder.

**Et en effet le libraire arriva accompagné d'une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux violets.**

**Orihime:** Mlle Shihoin?

**Yoruichi:** Ravie de te revoir en pleine forme Orihime.

**Kisuke:** Bien, la route va être longue pour atteindre la maison de Ryuken Ishida. Nous, humains que nous sommes ne l'atteindront jamais aussi rapidement qu'un vampire.

**Yammy:** Pas de problème, je vous porterais. Nous devrions nous dépêcher. Et prions pour que les autres groupes ne se soient pas fait anéantir.

**Tout le groupe se mit en route pour les montagnes.**

**Du côté d'Aaroniero et Zommari, qui par malheur furent tombés dans une embuscade de Szayel Aporro et Grimmjow et qui avaient été gravement blessés.**

**Grimmjow:** Vous en avez eu pour votre compte, c'est bon?

**Zommari:** Soyez maudits, tous les deux!

**Szayel:** Et bien je penses qu'on peut leur porter le coup de grâce.

**Grimmjow:** Je le penses aussi.

**Aaroniero:** Non!

**Les deux plantèrent leur sabre dans le cœur des deux vampires qui hurlèrent de douleur lorsque les flammes les consumèrent.**

**Szayel:** Une bonne chose de faite. Sa en fait deux de moins.

**Du côté d'Hallibel et Stark...**

**Ils allèrent de leur côté porter le coup de grâce à leurs deux adversaires lorsqu'ils sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

**Hallibel:** Hum?!

**Stark:** C'est pas vrai!

**Barragan:** On dirait bien... Que deux de vos compagnons sont tombés...

**Nnoitra:** Eh, eh...

**Stark:** C'est Aaroniero et Zommari...

**Hallibel:** Bande de salauds!

**Elle planta son épée dans le coeur de Nnoitra qui se réduisit en cendres en hurlant. Stark fit de même à Barragan sans lui accorder le moindre signe de pitié.**

**Stark:** nous voilà à égalité maintenant.

**Hallibel:** Certes, mais Aizen restera encore en surnombre avec Gin et Kaname.

**Stark:** Allons retrouver Lilinette. Elle doit être morte de peur.

**Hallibel:** Oui. Je l'ai guidée vers des gens qui prendront soin d'elle.

**Stark:** Qui sont ces gens?

**Hallibel:** Des vampires reclus au fin fond de la montagne qui ont cessé depuis longtemps de boire du sang humain.

**Stark:** Je vois... Montres-moi le chemin, on ne peut pas laisser Lilinette seule avec Aizen qui traîne dans les parages.

**Du côté d'Ulquiorra...**

**Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords des montagnes, les vampires se stoppèrent et un air affligé se lisait sur leurs visages.**

**Yammy:** Aaroniero et Zommari se seraient faits avoir?

**Ulquiorra:** J'en ai bien peur. Paix à leur âme.

**Yoruichi:** Ce qui veut dire...

**Kisuke:** Qu'il ne reste plus qu'Hallibel...

**Orihime:** Stark et Lilinette?

**Ulquiorra:** Oui, mais je sens autre chose.

**Yammy:** Oui, moi aussi... C'est Barragan et Nnoitra. Ils sont morts aussi.

**Ulquiorra:** Ce doit être l'œuvre d'Hallibel et Stark.

**Kisuke:** Il n'en reste plus beaucoup alors.

**Yammy:** Il reste Grimmjow, Szayel, Gin, Kaname et bien évidemment Aizen.

**Ulquiorra:** Si les Ishida acceptent de nous prêter main forte, alors nous serons imbattables. Continuons...

**Ils finirent par arriver près d'une grande maison calée au sommet d'une montagne. Une maison blanche qui paraissait luxueuse et bien isolée. Orihime avait froid. Ils faut dire qu'ils ont traversé une montagne enneigée où un vent glacial s'était levé.**

**Ulquiorra:** Nous y voici.

**Ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée.**

**TOC, TOC**

**La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et les compagnons y entrèrent.**

**?:** Soyez les bienvenus dans notre demeure.

**Un homme tout de blanc vêtu se tenait tout en haut d'un escalier. Il avait la peau pâle, les cheveux blancs et portait des lunettes. Yammy déposa Yoruichi et Kisuke par terre,**

**Ulquiorra fit de même avec Orihime et la porte se referma derrière eux.**

**Kisuke:** Quelle joie de te revoir, Ryuken.

**Ryuken:** Soit. Voici mon fils, Uryu juste derrière vous.

**Ils se retournèrent pour voir le portrait craché de Ryuken, mais en plus jeune avec les cheveux noirs. C'était donc lui qui leur avait ouvert la porte.**

**Uryu:** Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

**Ryuken descendit les escaliers et fit un baise-main aux dames ici présentes, à savoir**

**Yoruichi et Orihime.**

**Ryuken:** (dévisageant Ulquiorra) Tiens donc... Je n'imaginais pas te revoir un jour... Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra:** Laisses-moi te présenter Orihime Inoue. La femme que j'aime.

**Ryuken:** (surpris) Toi? Tu as donc enfin appris à aimer? Il s'est écoulé tellement de temps depuis mon bannissement la mort de ma femme... La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, Rukia essayait sans cesse de te faire sourire et exprimer tes sentiments. Il semble qu'elle ai réussi. Elle n'est pas avec toi, d'ailleurs.

**Ulquiorra:** Rukia est morte, Ryuken. Aizen l'a tué.

**Ryuken:** (surpris) Ah oui...? Il a osé faire ça...

**Kisuke:** Bref, si nous sommes venus jusqu'à toi, c'est pour te demander un service.

**Ryuken:** Je t'écoutes.

**Kisuke:** Ulquiorra va transformer la jeune fille ici présente en vampire. Quant à nous, nous allons affronter le reste de la troupe d'Aizen et pour cela, je suis aussi aidé des Kurosaki.

**Ryuken:** Kurosaki? Sa ne m'étonne pas, il tient tant à venger sa pauvre femme. Isshin... Sa va faire un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu...

**Kisuke:** Une bonne partie du clan Aizen s'est ligué contre lui. Tu as devant toi Yammy et Ulquiorra mais il y a aussi Stark et Mlle Hallibel que tu connais déjà. Il y en avait deux autres, mais malheureusement le reste des partisans d'Aizen a eu raison d'eux. En contrepartie, Hallibel et Stark en ont tué deux de l'autre camp ce qui fait que nous sommes en quelque sorte à égalité.

**Ryuken:** Et tu veux que moi et Uryu te prêtions main forte pour vaincre Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tosen qui ont rejoint les rangs d'Aizen, c'est cela?

**Kisuke:** Oui et... Attends! Comment es-tu au courant de ça.

**Ryuken:** (regardant en haut des escaliers) Tu peux venir.

**Lilinette descendit en trombe les escaliers.**

**Ulquiorra:** Lilinette? Mais que fais-tu ici?

**Lilinette:** C'est Hallibel qui m'a dit d'aller les voir. Elle et Stark combattaient Nnoitra et Barragan. Elle voulait que je m'enfuis et que je racontes tout à ces messieurs.

**Ryuken:** Hallibel a eu raison de la conduire à nous. Il n'est pas prudent de mêler une enfant à de tels massacres.

**Yammy:** Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Lilinette, Nnoitra et Barragan ont été vaincus.

**Lilinette:** C'est vrai?

**Yoruichi:** Oui, ils ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

**Kisuke:** Il y a autre chose que nous devons te demander, Ryuken.

**Ryuken:** Dis-moi.

**Kisuke:** Pendant que Mlle Inoue sera dans le coma dû à sa transformation en vampire, veux-tu bien la garder ici en sécurité avant de rejoindre le front.

**Ryuken:** Hum... Bien sûr, c'est possible. Uryu la protégera pendant que nous allons combattre, n'est-ce pas, Uryu?

**Uryu:** Je suis tout à fait disposé à assumer cette tâche.

**Ryuken:** Fort bien...

**Uryu:** Je vais de ce pas préparer un cercueil pour sa transformation.

**Le jeune homme s'en alla.**

**Kisuke:** Un cercueil... Ils ne font pas les choses qu'à moitié ici.

**Ryuken:** Cessons-là ces bavardages futiles. Dîtes-moi quel est votre plan d'attaque.

**Kisuke:** Tout d'abord, nous avons l'intention d'en finir ce soir une bonne fois pour toutes.

**Yoruichi:** Pour ce qui est du véritable plan, nous devons attendre le retour d'Hallibel et de Stark.

**TOC; TOC**

**Ryuken ouvrit la porte et tomba sur les deux sujets de leur conversation.**

**Hallibel:** Pardonnez notre retard.

**Stark:** Disons qu'on a eu un petit peu de mal à ne pas se faire repérer sans cesse. Nous avions Szayel et Grimmjow à nos trousses mais on a réussi à leur échapper de justesse.

**Lilinette:** Stark!

**La fillette se rua dans les bras du vampire.**

**Stark:** Tu n'as rien! Je suis soulagé.

**Ryuken:** Bon, entrez au lieu de rester dans le froid, il y a des humains à l'intérieur.

**Ils se poussèrent et leur hôte claqua la porte.**

**Kisuke:** Nous voilà finalement réunis.

**Yoruichi:** Ulquiorra, tu ferais bien de commencer la transformation tout de suite.

**Ryuken:** Oui, ce serait plus sage comme décision.

**Ulquiorra:** Très bien. (se tournant vers Orihime) Es-tu prête?

**Orihime:** (d'un regard assuré) Oui.

**Ryuken:** Allez dans cette salle à manger, là-bas et attendez qu'Uryu reviennent. Nous, nous allons nous établir dans le salon. Ah et prenez Lilinette avec vous.

**Lilinette:** Pourquoi moi?

**Stark:** Vas-y Lilinette, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste une question de sécurité.

**Lilinette:** D'accord.

**Quelques instants plus tard, Uryu fit pénétrer Orihime et les deux autres vampires dans un profond sous-sol. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une pièce blanche parfaitement bien éclairée avec en son centre un cercueil dans lequel se trouvait des milliers de roses rouges.**

**Orihime:** Oh, ça alors...

**Uryu:** J'ai pensé que ces fleurs iraient en parfaite harmonie avec la couleur de vos cheveux et de votre robe.

**Orihime:** (souriant) Merci, c'est gentil.

**Uryu:** (remontant ses lunettes) Il n'y a pas de quoi. Voulez-vous peut-être que je me retires?

**Ulquiorra:** Non, tu peux rester. Orihime...

**Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et caressa sa joue tout en posant sur elle un regard angoissé.**

**Orihime:** Qu'y a-t-il?

**Ulquiorra:** Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais transformé d'humains de ma vie. J'ai juste vu Sosuke le faire maintes fois et j'ignore si j'y arriverais aussi bien que lui.

**Orihime:** (posant ses mains sur ses joues) Je te fais confiance, Ulquiorra. Saches que même si la mort nous sépare, je serais toujours avec toi.

**Ulquiorra:** Orihime...

**Orihime:** Je suis prête. Vas-y, je te fais confiance. Tu vas réussir.

**Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis le brun approcha sa bouche de son cou. Il y déposa ses dents, les enfonça dans la chaire nue et chaude de sa bien-aimée. Il les retira aussitôt pour ne pas être pris de frénésie par le goût de son sang et le lui aspirer. Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Ces yeux qui laissèrent échapper quelques larmes et s'effondra dans les bras du vampire. Il la porta et la mit dans le cercueil, dans ce bain de roses rouges. Elle était si belle et déjà son corps commençait à blanchir et à durcir. Sa peau devenait elle aussi froide comme du marbre. Ulquiorra prit une rose parmi les millions qui étaient dans le cercueil et la mit dans les cheveux de la rouquine. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.**

**Ulquiorra:** Dors bien... Mon amour. Tu avais raison, au final j'ai réussi.

**I****l se retourna et fixa Uryu.**

**Uryu:** Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais sur elle quitte à y laisser ma vie s'il le faut.

**Ulquiorra:** Merci.

**Il se volatilisa. Uryu s'approcha du cercueil et regarda Orihime avec un léger sourire. Il vit le sang de la jeune fille perler sur quelques roses. Ce sang en parfaite harmonie avec la couleur de ces fleurs.**

**Uryu:** Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être tombée sur un homme aussi valeureux, Mlle. Vous êtes pour lui une princesse à qui il faut offrir des rose ensanglantées, car même baignant dans le sang, ce rouge pourpre vous va à merveille. (posant sa main sur sa poitrine) Je fais le serment de protéger la fragile princesse que vous êtes.

**Dans le salon...**

**Ulquiorra rejoignit enfin l'assemblée qui se tenait assise près d'une table basse.**

**Kisuke:** Te voilà enfin.

**Yoruichi:** Alors?

**Ulquiorra:** La transformation a commencé. D'ici trois jours elle sera vampire.

**Stark:** (souriant) Ravi pour toi.

**Ryuken:** Nous pouvons maintenant décider de la marche à suivre pour attaquer et éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes Aizen.

**Ulquiorra:** (empoignant le sabre de Rukia attaché à sa ceinture) Oui, il est temps d'en finir...


	14. Chapitre 13: L'Ulime combat pour la libe

**Chapitre 13: L'ultime combat pour la liberté**

**Ulquiorra, Stark, Hallibel, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Yammy et Ryuken avaient retrouvés Ichigo et Isshin, le père de celui-ci dans la forêt afin de mener le combat contre Aizen.**

**Isshin:** Et bien, ça faisait un bon bout de temps, Ryuken.

**Ichigo:** Vous vous connaissez?

**Ryuken:** Bien évidemment.

**Ichigo:** Je supposes qu'il est inutile de poser de questions là-dessus... Comment va Orihime?

**Ulquiorra:** Elle va bien. Elle est en phase de transformation.

**Ichigo:** Ah...

**Yoruichi:** Et maintenant, comment on procède?

**Ryuken:** Comme nous l'avions prévu: on sépare l'ennemi pour mieux l'anéantir.

**Kisuke:** Il faut qu'au moins trois d'entre nous voir quatre se chargent de Szayel Aporro et Grimmjow. Ils ont quand même anéanti deux vampires à eux touts seuls.

**Ichigo:** Je me portes volontaire.

**Hallibel:** Je serais de la partie aussi.

**Yammy:** Moi aussi je veux bien me charger d'eux.

**Stark:** Je me charges de Kaname.

**Yoruichi:** Je t'aiderais volontiers.

**Kisuke:** Je me charges d'Ichimaru.

**Isshin:** Je commencerais les hostilités avec Aizen.

**Ulquiorra et Ichigo:** Je l'achèverais!

**Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec surprise.**

**Ulquiorra:** Si tu t'occupes déjà de Grimmjow et Szayel, tu ne pourras pas vaincre Aizen.

**Hallibel:** Ne t'en fais pas, on se débrouillera à deux sinon.

**Kisuke:** Pas question, c'est trop dangereux.

**Hallibel:** Vous ne nous faîtes pas confiance, M. Urahara?

**Kisuke:** Là n'est pas la question. Grimmjow et Szayel sont aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre.

**Yammy:** Et alors? On en finira une bonne fois pour toutes. Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera?

**Hallibel:** Tant que nous y croyons, on ne peut pas perdre. Tout ira bien.

**Yoruchi:** Oui, il ne faut surtout pas avoir peur du combat.

**Ulquiorra:** (dégainant son zanpakuto) Rappelez-vous qu'il y a des vies en jeu et des personnes à défendre.

**Ichigo:** Et des vengeances à appliquer.

**?:** Et bien, et bien... Quel est donc le motif de ce petit comité?

**Tous les combattants regardèrent en l'air et virent dans les arbres leurs cinq ennemis qui les perçaient fièrement de leur regard.**

**Ulquiorra:** Aizen!

**Aizen:** On vous dérange pas trop?

**Gin:** Ah, ah, ah! Ne sont-ils pas mignons?

**Kaname:** Oser faire appel à des traîtres et des humains chasseurs de vampires... Pathétique.

**Ryuken:** C'est vous qui êtes pathétique. Vous imaginez vous en sortir à cinq contre sept?

**Grimmjow:** Bien évidemment, je pourrais même vous battre à moi tout seul.

**Szayel:** Abandonnez, vos chances de gagner sont infimes. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer des vampires qui ont plus de cent ans d'expérience.

**Ryuken:** Et vous, ne sous-estimez pas un vampire qui a cinq cent ans d'expérience.

**Szayel:** Hein?

**Aizen:** Il a raison... Sa ne fait que trois cent ans que je suis un vampire. Ryuken a intégré mon clan bien plus tard. Il était déjà vampire depuis bien longtemps, mais il était si faible qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme moi pour l'aider à s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas?

**Ryuken:** (dégainant un arc et une flèche) Si j'avais su avant que tu étais si maléfique, je me serais bien passé de ton aide, crois-moi.

**Aizen:** Bien... Il est temps de commencer, non?

**Soudain les sept vampires se ruèrent sur leurs ennemis. Isshin et Ryken prirent Aizen d'assaut, Yoruichi et Stark firent de même avec Kaname, Yammy et Hallibel commencèrent les hostilités avec Szayel et Grimmjow tandis que Kisuke se chargeait de Gin. Ichigo et Ulquiorra décidèrent sur le moment de prêter main forte à Hallibel et Yammy. Grimmjow avait déjà anticiper l'attaque d'Ichigo et celui-ci se retrouva plus loin. Ulquiorra profita de cette ouverture pour attaquer, mais le bleu para son coup avec son propre sabre.**

**Grimmjow:** Tu crois vraiment que c'est de cette façon que tu m'auras? Laisses-moi te rappeler que tu dois me toucher au cœur si tu espères me vaincre pour de bon.

**Ulquiorra:** Alors d'après toi, pourquoi on se bat par groupe?

**Pendant ce temps, Ichigo se releva, sortit de sa veste une fiole et commença à foncer sur le bleu.**

**Ichigo:** Essaies-moi ça pour voir!

**Il ouvrit l'objet et en versa le contenu sur le bras droit de Grimmjow qui lâcha son sabre et hurla de douleur.**

**Grimmjow:** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Sa brûle!

**Ichigo:** C'est de l'eau bénite, bien évidemment. Le point faible des vampires. Ulquiorra, maintenant!

**Sans plus attendre, le brun enfonça sa lame dans le cœur de Grimmjow qui brûla dans les flammes de l'enfer et devint un tas de cendres noires fumantes.**

**Ulquiorra:** Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

**Pendant ce temps, Hallibel et Yammy peinaient à mettre fin aux jours de Szayel Aporro qui était extrêmement rapide et avait blessé Yammy au torse. **

**Hallibel:** (s'éloignant un peu et serrant les dents) Mince, alors! Sa va aller, Yammy?

**Szayel:** Ben alors, c'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre?

**Yammy:** Ne te fais pas d'illusions, on ne te laissera pas nous tuer.

**Hallibel:** Et ne cries pas victoire trop vite. Tu ne m'as pas fait une seule égratignure que je saches depuis le début.

**Szayel:** Oh, mais ça viendra...

**Soudain, le rose se retrouva instantanément derrière elle et brandit son épée afin de lui porter un coup fatal. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de tourner légèrement la tête.**

**Szayel:** Adieu, ma belle.

**Mais soudain, il se prit un liquide dans les yeux qui le brûla et le fit hurler. Il se frotta les yeux en hurlant:**

**Szayel:** SA BRUUUULE!

**C'était l'œuvre d'Ichigo qui avait toujours des fioles d'eau bénite en réserve. Hallibel serra la poignée de sa lame et s'approcha de Szayel qui agonisait plus loin.**

**Hallibel:** C'est fini pour toi!

**Elle lui porta le coup de grâce. Sa en faisait maintenant deux de moins. Il s'avérait que le travail d'équipe fonctionnait à merveille.**

**Du côté de Stark et Yoruichi, la tâche s'annonçait difficile. Kaname Tosen était un expert en escrime et tenait tête à Stark malgré que lui aussi soit un bon combattant au sabre. Yoruichi avait épuisé presque toutes ses réserves d'eau bénite, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle lâchait l'affaire. Elle avait dégainé un pieu enduit de cette eau miraculeuse capable de blesser ces monstres. Il lui fallait juste le planter dans le cœur du vampire. Malheureusement, Stark se fit désarmer!**

**Stark:** Non!

**Kaname:** C'est terminé pour toi.

**Il allait lui asséner un coup, mais Yoruichi s'interposa et para avec son pieu.**

**Kaname:** Sois maudite, chasseuse de vampires.

**Il s'éloigna dans le but de préparer un nouvel assaut.**

**Yoruichi:** *On résistera pas suffisamment longtemps à ses assauts. Je n'ai pas l'choix, il me faut l'utiliser*

**Kaname fonça sur eux, mais au dernier moment, la jeune femme esquiva et sortit de sous sa robe une chaîne avec laquelle elle attrapa le vampire au niveau du coup. Cette chaîne était elle aussi pleine d'eau bénite et fit souffrir Kaname.**

**Yoruichi:** Désolée d'employer des méthodes aussi sadiques, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

**Elle tira sur la chaîne et fit percuter le vampire contre un arbre. Stark en profita pour se jeter sur lui et lui porter le coup de grâce.**

**Stark regarda ses cendres et dit:**

**Stark:** Désolé, mais en tant que partisan d'Aizen, tu ne pouvais continuer à commettre des crimes.

**C'est juste après ça que Kisuke se fit blesser au torse par le wakizashi de Gin! Il s'effondra sur le sol couvert de sang.**

**Yoruichi:** (prise de panique) Kisuke!

**Gin:** C'est fini pour toi.

**Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, la jeune femme avait jeté son pieu qui s'enfonça dans son torse. Elle n'avait pas touché le coeur mais il s'effondra à son tour sur le sol pris d'une douleur incommensurable.**

**Stark:** J'te laisses t'en occuper, je vais voir où en sont les autres.

**Yoruichi:** Oui.

**Elle en finit avec Gin une bonne fois pour toutes et prit Kisuke dans ses bras. Il allait s'en sortir, la blessure n'était pas trop grave, mais il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici.**

**Kisuke:** Yoruichi... Merci.

**Yoruichi:** (souriant) Espèce d'inconscient, il ne fallait pas prendre autant de risques. Partons, je suis certaine qu'ils s'en sortiront sans notre aide. Il ne reste plus qu'Aizen.

**Kisuke:** On a fait du bon travail...

**Oui, la guerre était sur le point de se terminer à présent. Mais Hallibel avait décidé de ramener Yammy au manoir Ishida pour soigner sa blessure et Stark s'était porté volontaire pour l'y accompagner. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'Aizen, Isshin, Ryuken, Ichigo et** **Ulquiorra. Isshin commençait à fatiguer à force de faire trop d'efforts et il n'avait plus une seule goutte d'eau bénite. Quant à Ryuken, ses munitions s'amoindrissaient beaucoup elles-aussi et si il tentait de récupérer celles plantées dans les arbres, il risquait d'y laisser la vie et celle de son compagnon d'armes. Il le savait... Les renforts tombaient à pic!**

**Ichigo:** Bah alors, papa. T'as perdu la main ou quoi?

**Isshin:** (en souriant) Fais pas le malin, t'as pas mon âge.

**Ulquiorra:** (fusillant Aizen du regard) Il est temps qu'on en finisse, Sosuke. Tu as causé assez de mal autour de toi?

**Aizen:** Alors ça ne te suffit pas d'avoir décimé mes troupes? Il faut en plus que tu me tues pour avoir la conscience tranquille? Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas en me tuant que ça ramènera Rukia.

**Ulquiorra:** (en colère) Ne prononce plus jamais son nom! C'est toi qui est la cause de tout mon malheur depuis le début! Je te hais plus que tout... Je te hais pour avoir tué Rukia! Je te hais pour avoir voulu tuer Orihime! Maintenant il est temps pour toi de payer pour tes crimes!

**Ichigo:** Tu as assassiner ma mère. Tu nous a plongé dans une souffrance horrible, ma famille et moi! C'est pourquoi nous allons nous unir pour te vaincre!

**Aizen:** Pathétique... Essayez donc, mais ne vous étonnez pas du résultat. Hum... Alors lequel de vous quatre me portera le coup fatal?

**Ryuken:** Assez rigoler Aizen, rends-toi à l'évidence. Nous sommes deux vampires et deux chasseurs de vampires, les plus valeureux, d'ailleurs. Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en tirer alors pourquoi ne te rends-tu pas?

**Aizen:** (brandissant son sabre) Mais parce que je suis invincible et que je pourrais vous tuer en un instant.

**Soudain, il se retrouva derrière Ryuken, mais Ulquiorra avait réagit et le sauva d'une mort certaine.**

**Aizen:** Ce sabre... Ne serait-ce pas celui de cette regrettée Rukia!

**Ulquiorra:** Tais-toi!

**Il le repoussa d'un mouvement de son sabre. Ryuken se rapprocha d'Isshin et Ichigo.**

**Ryuken:** Il est clair qu'Ulquiorra peut le battre malgré sa vitesse effrayante. Mais pour ça, il faut lui donner un coup de main de notre côté et j'ai un plan.  
**  
Ulquiorra:** Tu as osé assassiné Rukia alors qu'elle voulait juste s'occuper de Lilinette!

**Il fit entrechoquer sa lame à celle d'Aizen.**

**Aizen:** Elle s'était opposé à moi, il fallait bien que je la tues, sinon elle m'aurait tué et puis de toute façon, elle devenait gênante.

**Ulquiorra:** Gênante? Espèce de monstre!

**Aizen:** Ne joues pas avec le feu, Ulquiorra, tu risques de te brûler.

**Le vampire asséna alors un violent coup de sabre dans le ventre du brun qui partit en arrière et mit un genou à terre.**

**Ichigo:** Ulquiorra! Non!

**Aizen:** (en brandissant son sabre au-dessus d'Ulquiorra) Adieu, Ulquiorra Shieffer... Tu auras été... Un bon combattant et un chasseur de sangs purs hors pair.

**Mais soudain, Ichigo intervint et toucha Aizen au flanc gauche.**

**Aizen:** Aaaah!

**Pendant ce temps, Ryuken usa de sa dernière flèche qui le toucha à l'épaule droite. Ulquiorra, de son côté souffrait le martyre. C'était donc ça la douleur d'être touché par une arme capable d'éliminer les gens comme lui. C'était atroce. Mais il se remémora alors la raison pour laquelle il combattait. Pour Orihime qu'il aimait tant mais aussi en mémoire de Rukia. Il ne devait pas flancher maintenant.**

_"Je serais toujours avec toi..."_

**Ces mots traversa soudain son esprit et des images de ses moments partagés avec sa bien-aimée défilèrent dans sa tête. Il commença se remettre debout et vit ses trois compagnons d'armes résister à sa place.**

**Ulquiorra:** *Je peux le faire... Je peux gagner... Rukia... Orihime... Je...* Je peux le faire!

**Il fut pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline et se jeta sur Aizen qui ouvrit grand les yeux. La lame de Rukia était a présent planté en son cœur.**

**Aizen:** Non...

**Ulquiorra:** C'est fini...

**Le vampire fut emporter par les flammes.**

**Aizen:** NOOOOOON! JE NE PEUX PAS... NE M'EMPORTEZ PAS EN ENFER! AAAAAH!

**Il devint cendre laissant seulement son sabre derrière lui.**

**Ichigo:** Tu as réussi, Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra:** Oui...

**Soudain, il s'éffondra sur le sol, inerte.**

**Ichigo:** Ulquiorra!

**Il se sentait bien... Oui, Ulquiorra se sentait même très bien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du blanc partout. Il se mit debout et inspecta les lieux. Il n'y avait que du blanc à perte de vue.**

**Ulquiorra:** Serais-je mort?

**?:** Tiens, te voilà. Sa faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Je vois que tu as évolué de ton côté. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que même aussi froid que tu pouvais l'être, tu pouvais avoir des sentiments... Quels progrès tu as fait. Je suis très fière de toi, Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra:** Cette voix... C'est toi...

**Une jeune fille brune apparut face à lui. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono aussi blanc que la pièce en elle-même. Elle esquissa un sourire au vampire.**

**Ulquiorra:** Rukia... C'est bien toi.

**Rukia:** Qui d'autre? Et bien, tu es très expressif, dis-moi.

**Ulquiorra:** Mais où sommes-nous? Je suis mort?

**Rukia:** Si tu mourrais ce serait très fâcheux pour Orihime qui ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

**Ulquiorra:** Orihime! Où est-elle?

**Rukia:** Là où tu l'as laissé. Mais avant de partir... Je veux te remercier d'avoir enfin mis un terme au règne de Sosuke. Tu étais de loin la seule personne à pouvoir le faire. Merci.

**Ulquiorra:** Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je dois te demander pardon de ne pas être intervenu le jour où...

**Rukia:** Ne culpabilises pas comme ça. C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi. Et puis Lilinette est saine et sauve. C'est ce que je souhaitais pour elle. Le reste importe peu. Sois heureux avec Orihime. Guides-la comme tu m'as guidé moi. Offres-lui des moments de joie et surtout... Profitez pleinement de votre éternité.

**Ulquiorra:** Oui. Je le ferais avec grand plaisir. Merci, Rukia. Et reposes en paix...

**Le vampire ouvrit ses grands yeux verts et se leva. Il se trouva sur un lit entouré de tous ses alliés.**

**Ichigo:** Le voilà enfin réveillé.

**Lilinette:** (toute contente) Youpi! Bienvenue parmi nous Ulqui!

**Ulquiorra:** Mais où suis-je?

**Ryuken:** Chez moi. J'ai guéri tes blessures.

**Ulquiorra:** Mais... En principe un vampire blessé...

**Ryuken:** ... Met beaucoup de temps à se remettre de blessures comme ça, je sais. Mais je suis passé maître dans l'art de la médecine vampirique.

**Ulquiorra:** Sa alors...

**Ichigo:** Aller, bouges-toi un peu. Sa fait trois jours que tu dors.

**Ulquiorra:** Trois jours?! Mais alors... Et Orihime?

**Kisuke:** Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

**Yoruichi:** Vas la voir. Elle serait ravie de te voir en premier.

**Hallibel:** Nous t'accompagnons.

**Et tout le groupe descendit au sous-sol où Uryu était resté. Il était assis près d'une table en train de lire un livre. Il leva la tête en voyant entrer tout ce monde.**

**Uryu:** Ah, te revoilà parmi nous Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra:** Oui.

**Uryu:** Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je t'en pries.

**Le vampire s'approcha du cercueil de sa bien-aimée. Sa peau était devenue pâle et les morsures à son cou ainsi que le sang qui s'en échappait au départ n'étaient plus. Elles avaient cicatrisées si bien qu'il n'en restait rien. Il caressa sa joue et quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux roux. Et puis, doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses beaux yeux qui avaient pris une légère teinte pourpre-orangée. Elle était magnifique.**

**Ulquiorra:** (souriant) Orihime.

**Orihime:** Ulquiorra...

**Il l'aida à s'asseoir et ils se regardèrent longuement avant de s'embrasser.**

**Lilinette:** Ooooh...

**Orihime:** Ma gorge me brûle.

**Ulquiorra:** C'est signe qu'il faut aller chasser.

**Il aida la jeune fille à descendre du cercueil et elle dévisagea tout le monde.**

**Isshin:** Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller non?

**Yoruichi:** Oui.

**Kisuke:** Vous avez donc si peur que ça qu'elle vous saute dessus?

**Yoruichi:** C'est que...

**Ichigo regarda son amie devenue vampire.**

**Ichigo:** Orihime.

**Orihime le fixa à son tour.**

**Orihime:** Ichigo...

**Ichigo:** (surpris) Tu te souviens de moi?

**Ryuken:** Sa alors.

**Orihime:** A vrai dire... Je me souviens de tout.

**Stark:** C'est une bonne chose quelque part, non?

**Ichigo:** (souriant) Sa me fait plaisir. Mais le moment est venu... De nous quitter.

**Orihime:** (s'approchant doucement) Tu me manqueras.

**Ichigo:** Toi aussi.

**Orihime:** Prends soin de toi.

**Ichigo:** Oui. Sois heureuse dans ta nouvelle vie.

**Le chasseur de vampire se retourna suivi par son père, Yoruichi et Urahara mais juste avant de quitter la pièce, il tourna la tête vers Ulquiorra et lui dit:**

**Ichigo:** Prends soin d'elle.

**Ulquiorra hocha la tête et le rouquin partit. Ulquiorra serra Orihime dans ses bras.**

**Orihime:** Et Aizen?

**Ulquiorra:** Je l'ai anéanti.

**La nouvelle ravi la rouquine dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Ils étaient enfin libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils vont pouvoir vivre leur amour sans crainte et même fonder une famille s'ils le souhaitaient. Le règne d'Aizen était enfin achevé et ce fut une nouvelle ère qui naquit pour les vampires...**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Un an s'était écoulé depuis la guerre contre Aizen et ses sbires. Orihime, Ulquiorra et tous le reste des vampires vivaient à présent au sein du clan Ishida et ne buvaient plus que du sang animal. Ils s'en satisfaisaient très bien. Même Lilinette avait cessé d'attaquer les villages et menait une vie heureuse aux côtés de Stark qu'elle appelait "papa". Hallibel s'était d'ailleurs rapprochée de lui. Elle qui aspirait tellement à cette liberté, elle était heureuse. Les Ishida formaient un clan isolé du reste du monde et ne faisaient de mal à aucun humain. Quand à Orihime et Ulquiorra... Ils attendaient un heureux événement qui allait scellé à jamais leur amour. Orihime était assise sur un fauteuil, ses mains sur son ventre joliment gonflé. Quant à Ulquiorra, il admirait le coucher de soleil au loin. C'était si beau de le voir à cette hauteur de montagne...**

**Orihime:** Tout va bien, mon cœur?

**Ulquiorra:** (la regardant et souriant) Oui. Tout va très bien.

**Il s'approcha de sa bien-aimé et posa sa tête sur son ventre.**

**Orihime:** Tu sens comment il remue.

**Ulquiorra:** Oui... J'ai réussi.

**Orihime:** Quoi donc?

**Ulquiorra:** A préserver ce que Rukia défendait, à savoir la liberté des vampires et la vie des enfants de cette espèce. Nous n'abandonneront pas notre enfant à son sort. Nous n'en feront pas un meurtrier.

**Orihime:** Non. Nous lui apprendront ce qui est juste.

**Ulquiorra:** Et nous continuerons à vivre heureux... Pour l'éternité.

I**ls s'embrassèrent sous ce crépuscule tout en profitant de ce qu'offrait la liberté de cette éternité.**

**FIN**


End file.
